


A Little Less Hollow

by Echo_S1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dead Kurosaki Family, Falling In Love, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mixed Species Kurosaki Ichigo, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, Past Rape/Non-con, alpha Kenpachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_S1/pseuds/Echo_S1
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki's familiar with time and its many vices. He's familiar with how hollows tend to spend their time: hunting. Driven by one thing: hunger. Yet, when the captain faces down a hollow unlike the rest, a hollow driven by something other than hunger, he learns that time effects people differently. "Time heals all wounds." as Master Yamamoto used to say. But, how much time does it take to heal one's heart, and learn how to love along the way?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. Tatakai

**Chapter 1: Tatakai**

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki grinned wickedly as he surveyed Karakura town from the top of a tall skyscraper. As captain of squad eleven, he was used to seeing hollow activity in cities like this one, but  _ this _ took his squad’s ability to contain breaches to another level. As he looked down upon Karakura, his eyes sparkled with the sheer amount of hollows wandering the streets, most of the menos variety with the primary mix being gillian and adjuchas, though Kenpachi had caught a glimpse or two of some arrancar, too. The gillians seemed to be wandering about aimlessly, while the adjuchas were dispersed moreso with the intention of hunting any humans that wandered into their line of sight. 

Perched on the roof beside Kenpachi was Ikkaku and Yumichika, awaiting their captain’s orders. Sitting casually on the edge of the roof, Ikkaku was gazing down at the mess of hollows below, smirking to himself. “These bastards are getting bolder by the year.” he chuckled. 

“Very true, darling. This has to be the boldest attack they’ve pulled off yet.” Yumichika replied. He glanced over Ikkaku’s shoulder, his expression displaying his disgust. “And they didn’t bring any of the  _ pretty _ ones this time. Just disappointing.” he mumbled in annoyance. 

From her perch on Kenpachi’s shoulder, Yachiru pointed out at the sea of hollows below them. “Look how many there are, Kenny! There has to be at least a hundred down there!” she exclaimed. 

Shunsui alighted on the roof behind Kenpachi, tucking his hands into his flowery pink kimono with a sigh. “I’m afraid there’s a lot more than that, lieutenant.” he replied. 

Kenpachi turned to him with an excited grin. “I hope so. Otherwise, I’d get bored too easily.” he smirked. 

As Shunsui moved to stand beside the eleventh captain, the wind blew gently through his kimono, the slight breeze manipulating the thin clothing to appear as a cape on a battle-worn warrior. “It seems like they’re appearing in groups, then spreading out through the streets. I hate to say it, but I think they’re using multiple garganta.” the eighth captain stated. 

Kenpachi pointed downwards, at a group of adjuchas seemingly in a conversation circle. “Hollows won’t work together unless they  _ really _ want to, nevermind adjuchas. Something’s got their attention, otherwise they’d be tearing each other apart.” the eleventh captain explained. 

Shunsui nodded. “Since they’re not eating each other, there has to be something powerful enough to distract them: a soul  _ really _ worth the wait.” he guessed. 

There was an ear-splitting cry towards the center of the city before a large black wave of reiatsu shot upward in a wide arc, cutting clean through anything and everything around it. From the same location as the powerful attack, an immense amount of spiritual pressure rippled across the city in an earthquake-like fashion with enough force to shake even Kenpachi’s soul to its core.

“Tell the squad that that one’s  _ mine _ .” Kenpachi grinned, jumping off the skyscraper and descending quickly towards the streets below. 

Shunsui chuckled lightly to himself as he turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika. “Does he always do that?” he asked. 

“Pretty much.” the two squad eleven squad members replied casually. 

As soon as Kenpachi’s feet hit the ground, the hollows in the area turned their attention towards him. Yachiru pointed off in the distance, kicking her little legs against the captain’s back. “That way, Kenny!” she directed. 

As hollows began to close in on them from all sides, Kenpachi drew his nameless zanpakuto. “There’s no saying that I can’t have a little fun on the way!” he grinned excitedly, cutting his way through the swarm as he followed his lieutenant’s directions. 

Eventually, close to the centermost point of Tokyo, the duo closed in on the epicenter of the spiritual pressure earthquake. A large group of hollows were gathered on either end of the street, a space of at least a hundred feet separating them. Due to their size and number, they effectively blocked access to the street, driving Kenpachi and Yachiru to perch on a nearby apartment building’s roof. 

On the street between the two groups of menos hollows was a pair of figures. One was a young woman sporting short black hair. She wore the traditional soul reaper’s Gotei 13 shihakusho, marked with squad six’s number on her back. She was keeping her weight off her left leg, which appeared to have been cut by a hollow’s claw, the wound leaking down her leg and bloodying her footsteps. 

The other figure appeared to have a young masculine build, sporting a patch of blazing orange hair. They were wearing a pair of black jeans with a black hoodie, both of which looked to be torn and dirty from years of use. While Kenpachi couldn’t see their face from his position on the apartment’s roof, they appeared very slender physically. They walked on bare feet, their flesh of which appeared pale and somewhat sickly. 

Kenpachi immediately recognised the woman as Rukia Kuchiki, the adopted sister of squad six’s captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, was drawn in the direction of the hollows that approached from the group on the right side of the street. The other figure appeared to be utilizing a zanpakuto as well: the shape similar to a giant black khyber knife, the blade’s edge a smooth silver. Their zanpakuto was drawn to defend from the hollows that broke through the group blocking the left side of the street. 

A smaller adjuchas hollow broke through the group on the right, racing towards Rukia Kuchiki with much speed. It’s body was quadripedial in form, sporting a pair of large spiny crab claws that replaced its arms and hands. It’s tail was similar to that of a scorpion, sporting a single spined stinger that hovered above its head. As it raced towards the young soul reaper, Rukia raised her zanpakuto above her head to strike through its crab-like mask. Abruptly, the hollow came to a screeching halt, its “stinger” splitting open to reveal a four-petaled tulip, each petal adorned with a spine that formed a quadrant of the first. From the center of the tulip, a cloud of purplish gas was sprayed onto the soul reaper. 

As Rukia inhaled the gas, her face turned a sickly pale color as she wobbled on her feet, coughing wildly. Kenpachi could hear her heavy gasps for breath from the roof, observing as she quickly collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Her grip on her zanpakuto had loosened and it clattered to the ground beside her, the loud noise easily gaining the other figure’s attention. 

The figure rushed to her side as the hollows from both ends of the street surged forward in their distraction, racing each other for the chance to finish off their prey. Just as the beasts reached their prey, the figure emitted that familiar feral cry, drawing its zanpakuto in a wide horizontal semicircle. From the silvery edge of its zanpakuto’s blade, a wave of black reiatsu arced outwards, cutting through any and all enemies that dared approach. The hollows that were the first to the prey were slain instantly, while those that charged last instead were injured in varying degrees, backing off for preference of remaining alive, in their own way.

Kenpachi felt his heart throb as another earthquake of spiritual pressure rocked through the area, his own spiritual pressure spiking excitedly. Yachiru patted the captain on the head with a smile, sliding from his shoulder to rest on her own feet. She pointed at the hollows that survived the brutal attack, drawing her own zanpakuto, Sanpo Kenju. “I’ll make sure you two have lots of room to play, Kenny. Go have fun.” she encouraged, shooing him away with a wave of her hand. 

Kenpachi jumped off the apartment’s roof, landing on the street with enough force to crack the sidewalk. The figure was resting its weight on its zanpakuto, shoulders heaving with lack of breath. As Kenpachi approached, the figure raised its head exhaustedly, a pair of glowing blue irises looking up to stare at the captain through the confines of a familiar white shell-like material coating its face. Slowly, the blue glow of the figure’s eyes visibly dimmed until they turned a gold color, resembling that of a hollow. The “hollow’s” mask sported an outward set of sharp fangs along the mouth, as well as a trio of red stripes extending from the left eye socket to the top edge.

Kenpachi chuckled as the hollow took a nervous step backward, its body under attack by the captain’s immense spiritual pressure dramatically rising and engulfing the area in a heavily lethal atmosphere. Stance wavering, the hollow’s spiritual pressure struggled to retaliate against the intense chaos of Kenpachi’s own, the smaller creature eventually collapsing to one knee, using its zanpakuto as a brace to remain upright. 

“Is that all ya got? After that show ya put on, I’m disappointed. I thought ya were stronger than that.” Kenpachi growled in annoyance, increasing his spiritual pressure exertion until it was basically crushing the small hollow. 

Easily passing the small creature, Kenpachi paused a few feet behind it. “I’ve fought hollows six times the size of ya, and they couldn’t put a scratch on me. Ya might as well stay down if ya can’t handle a  _ little _ of my spiritual pressure.” he stated.

As he approached the unconscious body of Rukia Kuchiki, Kenpachi felt the air shift around him dangerously, followed by the faint sound of clothes rustling behind him. Swiftly turning around, Kenpachi’s hand closed around the hollow’s throat, the captain lifting it two feet off the ground to his eye-level. As the smaller creature struggled in his grasp, Kenpachi ground his teeth. “Really, ambushing? What kinda dumb ass hollow are ya? A gillian would be smarter than trying  _ that _ on  _ me _ .” he growled, roughly tossing the hollow backwards.

He observed as the hollow was thrown at least a dozen feet back, almost hitting the ground headfirst, before thrusting its arms onto the asphalt and using its momentum to launch upright, landing lightly on its bare feet. Now facing the captain, the hollow’s eyes burned with the chaotic look Kenpachi knew as a challenge, its spiritual pressure rising dramatically at the same time. The stance and look were enough to get Kenpachi’s heart racing with excitement. 

Opening the front of his shihakusho to expose his muscular tanned chest, Kenpachi returned the look, albeit with a crazed smile instead. “Alright, I’ll let ya have the first swing. Cut me anywhere ya want. If ya  _ can _ cut me, that is.” he grinned. 

Charging with a roar, the hollow’s zanpakuto screamed through the air before making contact with the captain’s left shoulder, the blade thudding dully against Kenpachi’s bare flesh. Jumping back, a look of horror crossed the hollow’s eyes as it realized its zanpakuto had done no damage whatsoever. 

Shaking his head, Kenpachi sighed. “That’s all? Ya had me all excited for nothing?” he questioned, patting the exposed shoulder enticingly. 

Slowly drawing his own zanpakuto, Kenpachi tapped the ground twice with the jagged blade, smiling something insane. “ _ My _ turn.” he chuckled. 

Zanpakuto straight out in front of him like a lance in jousting, Kenpachi charged. When he was mere seconds from making impact, in a split second, he shunpoed out of sight, appearing behind the hollow, his zanpakuto swung high above his head. As he swung downward on the unsuspecting opponent, one of the bells in his hair rang faintly. As if responding to the sound, the hollow quickly flicked its own zanpakuto to rest on its shoulders, forming a well-braced solid block as Kenpachi’s blade made contact with its own. 

As the sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the area, Kenpachi’s attack slammed down on the hollow’s zanpakuto with enough force to drive its bare feet into the asphalt below it, cracking the surrounding ground significantly as well. Driving his foot into the hollow’s back, Kenpachi sent the hollow tumbling across the street, the smaller creature anchoring its blade in the ground in order to stop its roll. 

Resting his own jagged zanpakuto on his shoulder, Kenpachi grinned. “Definitely smarter than a gillian. If ya are an adjuchas, I could have some fun with ya after all.” he chuckled. 

As the hollow moved to stand, its eyes swiveled to look at the unconscious body of Rukia Kuchiki lying sturdily against the wall of an apartment building, just to Kenpachi’s right. In that second of distraction, Kenpachi felt the hollow’s spiritual pressure waver slightly. 

Charging forward in that same jousting stance, the captain observed as the hollow blocked the blow with the base of its own zanpakuto, the end of Kenpachi’s blade pressing sturdily against the black metal of the hollow’s blade. If the hollow’s spiritual pressure were to falter now, Kenpachi’s zanpakuto would cut right through its zanpakuto. “Distracted much? Look at  _ me _ . I’m right here.” the captain growled, narrowing his eyes threateningly. 

The hollow’s eyes swiveled to glance towards him, scanning him up and down for a mere moment before redirecting themselves back to the squad six member. Grinding his teeth, Kenpachi pressed harder against the hollow’s block. “ _ I’m _ the one trying to kill ya. If ya don’t focus on surviving-” the captain warned, his weight shifting forward as his zanpakuto passed cleanly through the hollow’s own, the jagged blade cutting roughly across the left side of the hollow’s pale throat. “-ya die.” he finished. 

Withdrawing his blade, Kenpachi sighed in disappointment as blood oozed down the hollow’s throat, the smaller creature wobbling on its feet in an effort to remain upright. Scoffing as the creature collapsed onto the asphalt, the captain shook his head. “So much for having fun. Ya were holding back more than I was.” he frowned. 

As the captain took a few steps in the direction of his fellow soul reaper, he paused, his soul suddenly being assaulted by a wave of spiritual pressure strong enough to drown him in chaotic intent that blurred his brain in combative ecstasy, his bones creaking with the sheer atmospheric weight. Behind him, the hollow rose defiantly to its feet, baring its fangs to the captain in an angry roar. 

Kenpachi couldn’t react fast enough to block the first blow, the hollow’s zanpakuto tearing through the clothing on his left shoulder, screaming through the captain’s flesh like a bullet train. Many blows followed the first in quick succession, each of equal strength and speed, the force of which caused the captain to slide backwards with each attack. 

Driving his own zanpakuto into the wall beside him as an anchor to stop his slide, Kenpachi’s feet came to a halt in the dirt, blood seeping through his clothes. Raising his head and looking the hollow in the eye, the captain grinned wickedly, displaying all his teeth in a chaotic smile that sent most opponents recoiling. He laughed insanely, loud boisterous barks of insanity that echoed through the area. “See? Ya can do it, if ya  _ try _ !” he exclaimed. 

Shunpoing forward with a messy jab to the hollow’s shoulder, Kenpachi observed in awe as the hollow tracked his impossibly fast movements, its body turning to the side to avoid his blade while simultaneously dragging its own across his cheek. 

Separated by a dozen or so feet as they came to a sliding halt, both combatants panted with the exertion of their fight, blood dripping from both their bodies and mixing with the sweat on their skin. Turning to face his opponent, Kenpachi wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. “I wasn’t lying to ya earlier: I  _ am _ holding back. But, with someone like ya, I think I can give it my  _ full _ power!” he confessed, taking hold of his eyepatch and tearing it off. 

As the captain’s spiritual pressure exploded into the area, consuming everything in his yellow chaotic reiatsu, Kenpachi found himself observing as the hollow did the same, but with black reiatsu bordered in light blue. 

Tossing his eyepatch towards the hollow, the Kenpachi chuckled as it’s eyes swiveled to gaze at the device, taking in the dozens of small teeth affixed to the seemingly normal black cloth. “This is a little monster that endlessly consumes spiritual pressure. It constantly eats my energy to keep me under control. And now that I’ve taken it off, I’m gonna pour that energy into kicking your ass!” he explained. 

With that statement, the hollow’s golden irises swiftly transitioned to the same blue that bordered its reiatsu, flaming with determination in the presence of the captain. Any sense of uncertainty it previously held vanished, replaced with nothing but an intent to fight...and  _ win _ . 

Simultaneously, the opponents charged at each other, roaring as their pressures slammed into each other like planets in an orbital plane, spraying dust and debris everywhere as the collision shattered the ground around them. When the dust cleared, Kenpachi and the hollow stood toe-to-toe, the captain and hollow’s gazes interlocked. 

Seconds passed in silence before the jagged blade of Kenpachi’s zanpakuto snapped off, clattering to the ground unceremoniously on the asphalt. Coughing, blood spurted from Kenpachi’s mouth, trickling down his chin before dripping down into the hollow’s blazing orange hair. “I guess that...settles that.” he chuckled. 

The hollow’s blade had cut cleanly through his own, tearing its way from the top of Kenpachi’s left shoulder to rest within an inch or two of the captain’s heart. Simultaneously, the captain had driven his zanpakuto through the flesh of the hollow’s own left shoulder, the jagged blade shredding the pale skin and screaming through the base of the hollow’s neck. 

Awkwardly, Kenpachi collapsed, his back smacking into a large piece of concrete that had dislodged itself from what had previously been the sidewalk. The piece of rubble supported him as he moved to sit down, the captain letting his body sag against cold stone with a sigh of exhaustion. 

He observed as the hollow turned to his right, taking a few wobbly steps before collapsing onto the ground with a dull thud. He watched as the creature dragged its bleeding body towards the unconscious form of Rukia Kuchiki, clawing through the asphalt, dirt, and debris while smearing crimson as it moved forward inch by agonizing inch. Just as the hollow got within range of touching the small woman, Byakuya Kuchiki appeared nearly out of thin air, resting his foot on its back and his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, on the nape of its neck. 

“Attempt to move, and I will kill you without hesitation.” the captain of the sixth warned, quickly joined by the remaining captains and lieutenants of squads four, six, seven, eight, twelve, and squad eleven’s lieutenant. 

Yachiru appeared beside Kenpachi, along with squad four’s captain and lieutenant, Retsu and Isane. The pinkette had a wide smile on her face as she gazed over her captain’s injuries. “Did ya have fun, Kenny? Did ya, did ya?” she questioned, nearly bouncing in her waraji sandals. 

“Not now, Yachiru. I must ensure Kenpachi’s injuries are not lethal. You can question him later.” Retsu stated, reaching up to examine the large cut across the captain’s cheek. 

Kenpachi leaned away from her touch, nodding in the direction of Rukia Kuchiki and the hollow. “Check the girl. She’s looking sicker by the minute.” Kenpachi barked. Retsu turned to Isane, nodding once. 

Kneeling beside the squad six member, Isane carefully rested her hand against Rukia’s forehead, checking her temperature. The small woman was coated in sweat, her cheeks flushed a deep red. Her eyes fluttered from time to time as she internally fought back the effects of the poison. “She’s been poisoned. If I had to guess, she inhaled it sometime between fifteen and twenty minutes ago.” Isane reported. 

Retsu nodded in confirmation, turning her attention to the lieutenant of squad six. “Renji, do you think you can carry Miss Kuchiki back to my clinic?” she asked. 

“Yes, mam.” Renji replied quickly. As he moved to shift Rukia into his arms, the hollow growled at him, a sound threatening and warning him at the same time. 

When Renji made no move to continue, his captain sighed. “Continue, Renji. Ignore it.” Byakuya ordered, lightly poking the hollow’s flesh to remind it of his zanpakuto’s position on its neck. 

Nodding, Renji lifted Rukia into his arms, eyes widening as the woman’s eyelids fluttered before opening. “Rukia, you’re awake! Don’t worry, I’m taking ya to Retsu’s clinic, and she’s gonna take care of you and-” Renji trailed off, observing as Rukia’s bloodshot brown eyes swiveled around. 

When she caught sight of her adoptive brother, her glassy gaze tranced his outline before traveling down the length of Senbonzakura, coming to rest on the form of the hollow the man was currently pinning to the ground. Weakly, her arm lifted, her hand outstretched towards the small creature as tears pooled in her eyes. “Don’t...don’t hurt him.” she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper in volume. 

“Why not? It’s just a hollow, Rukia. If we don’t get rid of it now, it’s just gonna-” Renji questioned before Rukia cut him off. 

“He’s not  _ just _ a hollow.” Rukia argued, smiling softly as the hollow’s own hand weakly lifted towards hers, their fingers just barely brushing each other’s palms. A pained moan escaped the hollow’s mask as it stretched its wounds, eyes growing dimmer every passing minute. “He’s  _ more _ than that.” she added, her arm quickly losing its strength, dangling limply at her side. 

Retsu rose to her feet and quickly crossed the gap between Renji and herself, lifting a palm to the woman’s forehead. “Her fever is progressing. Get her to my clinic as fast as you can. My fours can handle her treatment until I get there.” she ordered. 

Renji nodded, quickly shunpoing out of sight. As soon as the hollow lost visual contact, it’s arm abruptly lost its strength, falling limp against the ground as a feral cry left its mouth, the volume causing the sound to echo in the surrounding area. 

Retsu turned her attention to Kenpachi, kneeling in front of him. “Can you stand?” she asked. 

Slowly, Kenpachi maneuvered himself into an upright position, leaning heavily on Iba, the lieutenant of squad seven. His breathing was labored, his pain visible on his battle-worn features. “Be careful, but quick. If he loses any more blood, his injuries could turn fatal at any moment.” Retsu ordered. 

Before Iba could shunpo Kenpachi away, the eleventh captain nodded in the direction of the hollow. “She’s right, ya know.” he stated simply, before vanishing from sight. 

Once Kenpachi was gone, Retsu turned to captains Saijin, Mayuri, Byakuya, Shunsui, along with their respective lieutenants. Her expression turned serious as she cast inemuri, a powerful sleeping spell, onto the hollow. “We don’t have time to debate this hollow’s actions. For the time being, I will treat it in my clinic and take precautions for its confinement. I will be responsible for any and all issues it causes while in Soul Society.” she stated firmly as the hollow’s consciousness faded into forced sleep. 

“I’m fine with that, as long as I get to study it, of course.” Mayuri, captain of squad twelve, replied. 

Saijin, under Byakuya’s careful observation, cast bakudo number one on the hollow, hoisting the restrained creature over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. In a mere moment of pause, each of the captains and their lieutenants shunpoed back to their initial senkaimon before reporting to their squads, eventually returning to Soul Society as their duties in Karakura were complete.


	2. Osore

**Chapter 2: Osore**

It wasn’t long into passing out from blood loss that Kenpachi opened his eyes, awaking to the sound of rushed footsteps passing by the door frame of the room he’d been admitted to while under Retsu’s care. As he started to get up, a hand settled in the center of his chest to stop him, which caused the captain to gaze down at Retsu, the woman seated at his side. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly, her voice laced with exhaustion. 

Kenpachi grunted, shrugging. “Not too bad. A little sore, I guess.” he replied. 

The captain of the fours shook her head, smiling warmly. “You and your love for combat.” she scolded. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you end up in my clinic.” she chuckled. 

Kenpachi smiled fondly at her words. “At least you’ll be here to patch my dumb ass up every time.” he smirked. 

The two captains looked in the direction of the door as another pair of fours rushed past in the hall, traveling in the same direction as those had previously. “How’d that Rukia girl turn out?” Kenpachi asked, trying to avoid the rising anxiety in his gut. 

“She’s recovering well. She’s been primarily unconscious, but she’s managed to speak on a few occasions now that she’s under my treatment.” Retsu replied. 

Kenpachi nodded. “How’s Byakuya taking it?” he asked. 

“He hasn’t left her side. Renji returns at the end of every hour to check on her as well.” she replied. 

Their conversation came to a temporary halt when there was a knock at the door. The lieutenant of squad four, Isane, entered quietly. “I have a report.” she explained. 

Retsu nodded her confirmation to continue. “Have they made any progress?” she asked. 

Isane glanced at Kenpachi for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, captain. They can’t even get close without upsetting it.” she replied sadly. 

“So, it’s still kicking, huh?” Kenpachi questioned, raising an eyebrow in Retsu’s direction. 

“If we are unable to treat its injuries, it won’t be for much longer.” she replied. 

Kenpachi swung his long legs over the side of the bed, moving to stand up. He gripped the bedframe tightly as he stood upright, his fingers almost crushing the cheap metal in his pain. “Let me talk to it.” he offered. 

Retsu’s hand pressed firmly against Kenpachi’s bandaged chest, pushing against him lightly. “Please, Kenpachi, lie down. There’s no need for you to strain yourself.” the fourth captain scolded, nearly leaping to her feet to deter him. 

Kenpachi shook his head. “We can’t just leave it to die. Miss Kuchiki wants it alive as much as I do, and we both know that there’s something about it that’s different. I’m not gonna just sit back and let it fade away.” the eleventh captain argued. 

In front of him, Retsu was silent. Slowly, she removed her hand from Kenpachi’s chest, turning to Isane. “Show him the way and recall the fours currently working with it. I can send them to handle other duties.” she ordered. 

Isane nodded, dipping her head a little in a respectful bow. “Understood. Captain, follow me, please.” the squad four lieutenant replied, stepping out into the hall with Kenpachi following a few steps behind. 

The duo headed down the main hall until they reached a fork, the clinic branching off into two seperate hallways on the left and right side. Isane guided Kenpachi to the left, where a series of ten rooms lined either side of the hallway. Each room’s door was looked to be composed of kido, likely a mixture of bakudo thirty-nine, enkosen, to prevent escape from both physical and spiritual means. Even from the outside, Kenpachi could hear the hollow’s screams. 

Isane walked through the door at the farthest end of the hall, the captain following close behind. They emerged into a room similar to a cell: the walls, ceiling, and floor were all a chalky grey. The room was devoid of furniture save for a tatami mat and a small window, the latter of which was barred and just big enough that Yachiru could squeeze through. The room had to be at least twelve by fifteen feet, the floor and walls smudged with Kenpachi could only guess was blood and other bodily fluids. 

The hollow, bound by bakudo number sixty-three, sajo sabaku, was being swarmed by members of squad four, screaming bloody murder every time they got close to it. “Fours! Attention!” Isane barked. Instantly, the fours swarming the hollow paused and stepped aside, bowing their heads slightly in respect. 

“Captain Zaraki will take it from here. Miss Retsu requests that you return to her to receive new orders. Dismissed.” the lieutenant stated. Quickly, the fours gathered their supplies and exited the room, leaving Kenpachi and Isane in silence. Isane moved to lean against the wall beside the kido door, giving the captain space to continue. 

The hollow’s back lay against the tatami mat, the creature wearing nothing but a pair of clinic pants that were obviously too large. It’s arms were bound above its head via the bakudo shackles, its pale skin soaked in a thin coat of sweat mixed with blood. The hollow’s body was peppered with bruises and cuts, its mask cracked heavily down the center as small white pieces occasionally broke off the edges of the protective shell, dissolving to dust. Oddly enough, the hollow sported tight abdominals, toned legs, slender yet muscular arms, its rib cage jutting harshly against the malnourished flesh of its chest. 

As Kenpachi approached the smaller creature, its head jolted upright, golden irises scanning him over before shrinking down to pinpricks in terror. “Are ya done with your tantrum now?” the captain asked, raising a brow at the hollow. 

In an almost fluid action, the hollow sprung to its feet, screeching at the captain. Smirking, Kenpachi crossed his arms in amusement. “What’re ya gonna do? Fight me, again?” he teased. 

The hollow’s eyes burned in rage before it looked down at its hands bound by the bakudo shackles. Grinding its teeth, it began to force its wrists apart, the kido shackles progressively cracking under the physical and spiritual force of the hollow’s resistance. As pieces of the hollow’s restraints cracked and broke off, Isane stepped forward, her hand on her zanpakuto. “Captain Zaraki!” she cried in alarm. 

With one swift movement, the hollow tore through the kido shackles with a roar, charging at the captain wildly. Before it could attack, Kenpachi’s hand closed around its face, the captain’s hand gripping the cracked white shell tightly as the small creature kicked and clawed at him. Lifting the hollow to his eye-level, the captain’s chest rumbled in a deep growl. “Ya still wanna fight me?” he whispered in its ear, his tone dark and laced with venom.

In a mere moment of distraction, the hollow’s foot slammed into the side of his head, the small creature falling from his grasp as he stumbled awkwardly from the blow. Preparing himself for another attack, the captain’s spiritual pressure wafted heavily into the room around him, coating the air in his liquid-like chaotic atmosphere. When no blow met his battered and bruised body, Kenpachi’s attention turned to the hollow, who’s golden irises were filled with nothing but terror.

Before the captain could even open his mouth to scold the creature, the hollow raced to the window, pulling frantically at the bars while screeching frantically. After a few seconds of the bars remaining static from the hollow’s efforts, the creature turned to the wall beside it, delivering a series of devastating punches to the solid grey surface, most of which were in vain. Without a means to escape, the hollow gave a desperate cry, sinking to its knees and resting its masked forehead against the wall in despair. 

As the room finally filled with silence, Kenpachi chanced a step forward, hand reaching for the creature’s shoulder to offer comfort in the only way he knew how. Only a groan left his mouth as the hollow’s fist was thrust into his gut, the captain skidding backward a few feet with the force. Easily adjusting to the pain, Kenpachi’s eyes lifted from the floor, only to see the hollow swing back its head, slamming its mask against the wall with a sound as loud as a whip’s crack. 

Beside the door, Isane jolted, her eyes looking to the captain with an expression of concern. Her hand reached for her zanpakuto once more as the hollow’s head slammed against the wall, this time spattering blood across the dull grey surface. Larger pieces of the creature’s facial shell cracked off and clattered to the ground each time it’s face collided with the solid surface, more and more of its crimson fluids leaking through with each strike. 

Shunpoing to the hollow’s side, Kenpachi wrapped an arm around its waist, pinning its arms to its sides as his other wrapped around its head to halt its suicidal behavior. For a few moments, the hollow struggled in his grasp, its blood trickling through the cracks in its mask and soaking Kenpachi’s hand in crimson. “Stop, just...stop. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I’m not gonna hurt ya anymore, I promise.” the captain cooed quietly in the hollow’s ear. 

Abruptly, the small creature’s body went limp in his arms, its head tilting back lazily into Kenpachi’s chest. Alarmed, Kenpachi removed his hand from the hollow’s mask, its golden irises no longer visible inside the sea of black that made up its sclera. “Shit, fuck! Isane, get Retsu in here!” the eleventh captain ordered, looking over his shoulder at the lieutenant. 

When she made no move to send for the fourth captain, Kenpachi slammed his fist onto the ground. “ _ Now _ !” he shouted, her expression quickly shifting from bewilderment to focus. 

“O-of course!” she replied, racing out the kido door, her footsteps vanishing down the hall. 

As Kenpachi gingerly held the small creature in his arms, it felt like hours before Retsu appeared in the room, carefully taking the hollow’s weak body and lying it on the tatami mat that Isane positioned in front of here. With hawk-like focus, but a mind blurring, Kenpachi counted the number of times the hollow drew breath, heart thundering painfully hard in his chest. 

One…

Two…

Three...


	3. Jikan

**Chapter 3: Jikan**

It was two days before Retsu came to him. Her eye-bags were swollen, her body sagging in exhaustion when she finally entered the eleventh captain’s room. Seating herself on the chair beside his bed, she offered Kenpachi a compassionate expression. “I’ve done what I can for now. I’ve never used kaido on a hollow before, so I fear that even with the work I have done, it may not survive.” she explained. 

Kenpachi crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. “Ya never asked me what happened.” he stated quietly, biting his lip. 

“I saw it on your face the moment I stepped into the room, Kenpachi.” the fourth captain replied. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. “You were  _ terrified _ of losing it, of watching it die.” she added bravely. 

Kenpachi nodded. “I just can’t think of  _ what _ I did to make it think that killing itself would be better than...” he replied, trailing off into his own chaotic thoughts. 

Silence lingered in the air for a moment before Retsu spoke. “I sent for Mayuri.” she stated. 

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at her. “Why? Aren’t ya the kido expert?” he questioned.

“I may be the kido expert around here, but I am no hollow expert.” she replied with a smile. 

There was a knock on the door and in walked Mayuri, captain of squad twelve. He smiled pleasantly at his two fellow captains. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, looking from Retsu to Kenpachi expectantly. 

“Nah, come on in.” Kenpachi chuckled, lazily leaning his back against the wall enclosing the top of the bed. 

Mayuri stood next to Retsu, gazing over Kenpachi’s pathworked bandages. “You sent for me?” he asked, the woman beside him nodding. 

“It’s regarding our...guest.” she replied. 

Mayuri’s eyes grew wide. “I assumed it perished due to its injuries, given that you hadn’t notified me to do an examination sooner.” he stated.

“It tried to kill itself.” Kenpachi growled, already annoyed by the scientist’s presence. 

Mayuri paused. “Tried? As in failed?” he questioned. 

Retsu nodded sadly. “Yes.” she replied. 

Mayuri began to pace, his hands folded behind his back as he walked. “A hollow of such power...attempting suicide? It’s not natural for a hollow from the alpha class, but it would be natural for the beta or omega class. If the threat is big enough that they see no other option, it would be their only escape. But a hollow that clearly has enough power to defeat a captain of the Gotei Thirteen wouldn’t have a  _ reason _ to attempt suicide. I wonder…” Mayuri thought aloud, before Kenpachi placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The captain was already standing, walking towards the door with a smirk. “Ya coming?” Kenpachi teased, smirking as Mayuri sputtered, obviously alarmed. Nodding silently, the twelfth captain followed Kenpachi out the door, Retsu trailing along behind. She grabbed various medical supplies as they walked, her arms quickly filling with a mess of bandages, salves, and a bottle of disinfectant. “I wasn’t certain what would be effective for a hollow’s wounds.” she stated at Mayuri’s look of bewilderment. 

The trio paused outside the door of the hollow’s room, Kenpachi first, Retsu second, and Mayuri last. The hollow lie limply against the tatami mat, its thin chest rising and falling slowly in deep painful breaths. Blood soaked most of its skin, its mask looked to have been heavily patched with kaido, the majority of the cracks having vanished from the shell-like surface, leaving only the largest ones behind. Kenpachi couldn’t see the gold of its irises, so he assumed it was sleeping. 

Kenpachi knelt beside Retsu as she organized her supplies, keeping a wary eye on Mayuri as he did so, the twelfth captain’s hands twitching excitedly as he observed his new specimen. “This is most fascinating. Its appearance closely resembles a human, yet its mask portrays something far more feral in hollow evolution than anything I’ve ever researched before.” Mayuri gushed.

Once she was organized, Retsu turned to Mayuri. “Let’s start small for now, to avoid getting too hands-on. Can you identify what class it is? It might better help me determine how to treat its wounds.” she asked. 

Mayuri thought for a moment, eyes flicking back and forth across the hollow’s body. “It would be reasonable to say that it’s a vasto lorde for the time being, until I get a spiritual pressure sample to do a more in-depth analysis. As for gender, I would assume male, given the physical appearance, and alpha class for the power level, but it could very well be a beta due to its attempt to commit suicide.” Mayuri explained. 

“How does guessing help Miss Retsu?” Kenpachi asked, his brain barely managing to process everything Mayuri had said in the last three minutes. 

“It gives me an idea of how injuries would affect it. Is there any way to be positive, without getting  _ too _ physical?” Retsu questioned, carefully preparing some bandages soaked in the disinfectant. 

Mayuri raised an eyebrow. “There  _ is _ a method I know of, but it’s based entirely on physical contact.” the scientist replied. 

Retsu sighed. “Proceed, then. Be quick: I do not wish to upset it more than we need to.” she permitted. 

With that, Mayuri grinned heavily, his hands moving to gently press against the hollow’s chest. The scientist poked and prodded here and there for a moment or two, before cupping his hands as they traveled towards the hollow’s hips, resting on either side. “The pectoral development and ribcage positioning suggests it is male, but the pelvic positioning…” Mayuri trailed off, thumbs pressing into each side of the hollow’s hips with a bit more pressure than Kenpachi would’ve liked. “...suggest female reproductive organs, if any at all.” the scientist finished. 

Kenpachi observed nervously as Mayuri’s hand traveled back up towards the hollow’s head, combing through the mass of blazing orange hair. “Interesting. These fibers aren’t typical of a hollow, though the color is similar to that of a vasto lorde. They’re too thin, more like human hair rather than hollow fur. That could very well be a product of malnourishment, however.” Mayuri explained. 

“There was quite a bit of scar tissue on its backside. Most of it likely faded during my kaido treatments, but there might be remnants for you to examine.” Retsu suggested, Kenpachi and Mayuri carefully rolling the creature onto its stomach. 

True to her word, the hollow’s back was littered with scars of every size: a mixture of claw, teeth, and puncture wounds beginning from the area between its shoulder blades and traveling all the way down to vanish underneath the hem of its clinic pants. 

Mayuri recoiled when he saw the tissue damage, but quickly recovered as a wave of excitement passed over him. “Fascinating. The scar tissue varies in depth and newity, but appears strictly on its backside. It’s as if…” the scientist trailed off, his mouth suddenly going dry. 

Retsu’s attention shifted from her work, her eyes swiveling to gaze at the twelfth captain in concern. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her tone displaying her worry. 

“This...this is an  _ omega _ hollow.” the scientist replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“ _ And _ ?” Kenpachi pressed, narrowing his eyes at the scientist in annoyance. 

“As far as my research details, hollows of the omega subtype are extremely rare. Of the entire hollow population, they make up only one percent, and have never been discovered outside of Hueco Mundo. I have yet to log the existence of one myself, since they are so elusive.” Mayuri explained. 

“Out of every subtype of hollow, an omega’s existence is the harshest. From what I’ve read, they’re commonly hunted, raped, repeatedly beaten, or killed in a matter of days after they come into being.” Retsu added. 

Mayuri scratched his chin thoughtfully. “True. Beyond their ability to breed, there’s no use for a hollow of the omega type. They become extremely submissive if even in close proximity to a hollow of a different type. It’s unlikely that they’d even survive the initial encounter with a beta or alpha type hollow, nevermind a fight with one.” the scientist explained. 

Kenpachi looked down at the hollow’s back, the scars like sunlight directly in his eyes. “So these marks are...?” he asked. 

“Likely attempts to breed without its consent.” Mayuri replied. “The majority of them appear to be from adjuchas hollows of the alpha type, but I can see a few beta type gillian bite marks and punctures in that mess, too.” he explained. 

The room grew thick with tension in the few seconds of silence between the captains, Kenpachi’s hand reaching out to lightly trace one of the larger scars marking the pale flesh of the hollow’s back. Before the captain could process what was happening, the hollow’s gold-on-black eyes shot open, its foot rising to slam into the side of Mayuri’s head, a feral cry leaving its mouth. Kenpachi managed to push Retsu aside as the small beast lunged at her, its jaws closing tightly around the eleventh captain’s forearm, its fangs drawing blood. The creature’s feet clawed at the tatami mat in an attempt to escape, its foot swelling into a mess of blue and purple that easily collapsed under its weight. 

“Kenpachi! Are you alright?” Retsu cried in alarm, moving to the captain’s side before he threw out an arm to stop her, his green eyes never breaking contact with the hollow’s own.

“I’m okay, Miss Retsu. Trust me, ya don’t want to get any closer right now.” the eleventh captain stated, swallowing thickly in his nervousness. 

His eyes were locked with the hollow’s in an intense battle of wills, neither daring to look away and show vulnerability. After what felt like hours, Kenpachi reached forward with his free hand, his pace much like that of a tortoise, his fingers just barely brushing the bare skin of the hollow’s shoulder. The creature flinched away from his touch instinctively, a growl rippling through its chest when he tried again. 

A smile came to the captain’s face, a smile devoid of his chaotic energy or lust for battle. A smile resembling something softer: fondness, and even a bit of understanding. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Kenpachi whispered, not daring to raise his voice even a fraction. “Nobody’s gonna hurt ya here.” he added softly. 

Cautiously, the eleventh captain reached forward once more, his hand slowly moving to grasp the back of the hollow’s neck, his fingers massaging gently into the sensitive flesh. Progressively, the hollow’s jaws withdrew from his forearm, the creature lazily allowing Kenpachi’s hand to guide its head to rest on the portion of the tatami mat beside the captain’s lap, a loud yawn leaving its mouth. 

As the creature slipped further and further into sleep, using his ministrations as a distraction, Kenpachi slipped off his haori, settling the huge white coat on top of the hollow, the sheer size enough to completely cover its small body. With that, the captain gestured for the others to leave the room, following them with silent footsteps as the hollow’s steady breathing filled the empty space. 


	4. Acceptance

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

It was a week before Kenpachi’s wounds had healed enough and Ms. Retsu deemed him fit enough to leave the fourth squadron’s clinic. The Captain had received various visits from his second-in-command, Ikkaku, the bald-headed soul reaper stopping by often to update his Captain on the various mission reports from the squadron’s accomplishments. So far, under Ikkaku’s management, things seemed to be going well. 

Strangely, the Captain hadn’t heard a single word from Mayuri since the day the scientist had come to examine the hollow, which concerned him. However, the hollow became much more aware of those who entered and exited the room it slept in, refusing to sleep even a wink if anyone besides Kenpachi and Yachiru were watching over it. 

Standing up, Kenpachi let out a yawn, stretching his long limbs. He slipped on his haori, turning to Yachiru, who sat on his clinic bed. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Let’s go!” the pinkette chirped, jumping off the bed and landing lightly on her feet. Surprisingly, Yachiru hadn’t left the Captain’s side, demanding he remain in bed other than to periodically check up on their little hollow friend. 

The duo easily traversed the halls of the fourth squadron’s clinic to the kiedo door they’d come to know so much, slipping through it without so much as a sound. Inside, the duo found the hollow pinned against the wall, Isane crouched down next to it, a length of sewing tape in her hand. 

“Whatcha doing, Isane?” Yachiru asked curiously. 

“I was hoping to get some simple body measurements so I could find your friend some proper clothes. He’s putting up quite a bit of a fuss, though.” the Lieutenant replied, her voice displaying her annoyance. 

Kenpachi knelt next to her, offering his hand. “Here, let me. He trusts me more.” the Captain requested. 

Nodding, Isane deposited the yellow sewing tape in his hand, scooting back a bit to give the Captain some room. “Ya got a notebook or something?” Kenpachi asked, looking to the woman expectantly. 

Isane produced a small notebook from her pocket, as well as a pen. “I’m ready.” she replied. 

Kenpachi nodded in agreement, turning to the hollow curled tightly into the corner of the room just in front of him. Its spine was pressed as far against the wall as it would go, and the creature’s legs were pulled in tight to its thin chest, its arms wrapped around them protectively. 

Kenpachi smiled friendly, holding the tape out for the hollow to see. “I’m just gonna measure ya a bit, okay? It’s not gonna hurt, I promise.” Kenpachi offered, keeping his voice smooth and calm. He’d spent so much time trying to get the creature to trust him, and so far, he hadn’t been able to touch the thing skin-to-skin. He always had to use gloves, or a towel, or something over his hands. It was the same for Ms. Retsu, Isane, or even Yachiru. 

The hollow’s eyes scanned the tape for a moment, curious but cautious all the same. It uncurled itself and turned to face the Captain, its legs crossed in front of it with its forearms resting on its upper thighs. 

“Alright, then. Here, give me your arm.” Kenpachi requested, holding out his hand. The hollow leaned forward slightly and nervously rested its forearm in the Captain’s open palm, flinching as their skin met. At least it didn’t jerk away from him...or  _ scream _ . 

“It’s okay.” was all Kenpachi could find to say in the moment, gently wrapping the tape around the hollow’s  brachium. As soon as he had the measurement, the Captain tossed the size over his shoulder verbally to Isane, who wrote it down. 

They went through the rest of the hollow’s body, including its chest, waist, feet, and head, before Kenpachi paused. He hadn’t taken a thigh measurement. ‘Would he even be comfortable with that?’ the Captain pondered, his eyes flicking to the hollow’s own. 

The chocolate orbs were questioning his next move, analyzing him. “Do ya need a thigh measurement, Isane?” Kenpachi asked curiously. ‘If I don’t have to, I won’t.’ the Captain stated silently. 

Isane read over her measurements for a moment out loud. “Yes, please. I’d love to find hollow-chan another set of pants. Maybe some that will fit him a little better.” the Lieutenant replied. 

‘Shit!’ Kenpachi cursed internally. He sighed, looking to the hollow’s chocolate orbs with an annoyed glance. Slowly, he leaned forward and carefully took hold of the hollow’s right thigh. The creature flinched instinctively, its breathing becoming much quicker. 

Kenpachi’s own heart was beginning to thrum hard, sweat gathering on his forehead. ‘Come on, come on. Reassure him. You’re not here to hurt him.’ the Captain told himself. “Everything’s okay. Just let me know if it hurts ya, okay?” the Captain offered, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

As quickly as he could, the Captain wrapped the tape around the hollow’s shuddering thigh, pulling it taunt. He tossed the size to Isane, loosening the tape as fast as he could, for fear that the little hollow would have a heart attack if he didn’t. 

After a few seconds, Isane went over a verbal list of her measurements, before she paused, looking up at the Captain with formal eyes. “I’m sorry, Captain Zaraki, but there’s one more measurement that I need.” she explained. 

“And what’s that?” Kenpachi asked, grinding his teeth a little. This woman was really pushing his patience. 

“I’m missing a neck measurement. I need to make sure whatever I find fits that area as well.” the Lieutenant replied innocently. 

Kenpachi internally groaned, looking to the hollow. As soon as the woman spoke the word “neck”, its eyes grew to the size of rice bowls, pleading the Captain silently. “ _ No, please don’t. _ ” they begged. 

The Captain leaned forward, reaching for the hollow’s throat. The creature retreated from his reach, whimpering and averting its eyes. “This ain’t gonna hurt, I promise. I’ll be quick, I swear.” the Captain vowed. The hollow remained static as the Captain’s hand gently moved to intercept its thin neck, holding it gingerly in a rough-skinned hand. 

With his thumb, Kenpachi tilted the hollow’s chin upwards, a distraction, as he slithered the tape around its neck, pulling it taunt. The pulsation of the hollow’s throat against his hand and the sound of a thick gulp caused the Captain to smile a little. 

“It’s okay. I’m almost done.” he cooed. The hollow was definitely not comfortable with a pair of hands on its throat, nevermind a soul reaper’s. 

Kenpachi’s hand lingered for just a moment when he realized that he’d been actually touching the hollow’s  _ skin _ , not using gloves or another other device to interact with it. “You’re cold.” the Captain smirked as he retracted his arm, tossing the size to Isane over his shoulder. 

“He won’t be for much longer. I’ll be back with clothes for hollow-chan soon, so don’t go anywhere until I return.” Isane ordered as she stood and left the room, vanishing through the kiedo door. 

True to her words, Isane returned with a small bundle of clothes in her arms, of which she offered to the hollow upon reentering the room. “They’re for you, hollow-chan. You can’t go walking around half-naked in public.” the woman explained. 

It took some time for the hollow to process that indeed the clothing offered to him was his to wear, in which time he sat staring at them blankly. Once he understood, however, he hesitantly reached out and accepted them, slipping them on in a matter of seconds. The clothes offered to him was a simple black kimono paired with white socks and waraji sandals. Isane had also included a black cloak, with a large enough hood to cover the hollow’s face. Again, everything seemed just a size too big. 

“I’m sorry about your old clothes. We had to cut them off you so we could start treating you. There was no way to repair them after the damage had been done.” Isane apologized sadly. 

The hollow was silent, adjusting the cloak on his shoulders before he bent down and handed Isane the sandals and socks back. “You don’t want these?” she asked, confused. The hollow shook his head in refusal. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Yachiru exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air excitedly. 

“Not so fast, Lieutenant Yachiru. There is still one matter that I must take care of.” Retsu’s voice replied near the door. The woman emerged into the room gracefully, striding over to the hollow, a warm smile on her face. In her hands sat a bundle of bandages. 

“The wound on your neck is going to take some time to heal, but I’ve come up with a little something to help with that.” the fourth Captain offered, holding out the bandage for the hollow to see. “This bandage has been laced with both Kaido, and a special salve. It will speed up the healing process of the wound exponentially, as well as alleviate any pain you might feel. Do you mind if I apply it?” she explained. 

The hollow hesitantly turned around, his back facing the woman. Carefully, Retsu wrapped the bandages around the hollow’s neck, the large cut still sitting against the pale flesh. Once the bandages completely covered the wound, Retsu tied the ends of the bandages together in a large bow just behind the hollow’s head. “There. That should feel much better soon.” the woman finished. 

Kenpachi flinched as the fourth Captain’s hand moved to take the hollow’s in her own, the woman’s eyes swiveling to look deep into the hollow’s chocolate orbs. Surprisingly, the hollow didn’t try to fight her grasp. “Hear me when I say this, hollow-chan. Master Yamamoto is a kind soul. He will listen to you. Do not doubt the fairness of his rules. He will protect you, if you so need it. And, if you need anything, any help, please come find me.” the woman requested. 

The hollow stood rigidly, seemingly shocked, before he nodded in agreement, turning to Kenpachi. He raised his eyes to look up at the Captain, their height differences forcing it to tilt its head up considerably so their eyes could meet. 

“Ya ready, kitten?” Kenpachi asked, grinning. The hollow nodded silently, flipping its black hood over its face and following him out of the room. It paused at the door for a mere second to wave at Isane and Retsu, causing both women to smile, before it quickened its pace to rejoin Kenpachi at the front of the clinic. 

Traversing the Seireitei wasn’t all that difficult, as long as both Kenpachi and the hollow weren’t trying to stand out. The hollow kept insanely close to the Captain, however, almost running into him a few times when he stopped walking to give orders out to various squad eleven members who approached the trio. 

When they arrived at the Head Captain’s door, there were light touches of a conversation already taking place inside. Kenpachi raised his hand and knocked twice on the wooden doorframe, of which slid aside to reveal a very formal-looking soul reaper with eyebags darker than the room he was standing in. 

“Ah, welcome, Captain Kenpachi. Master Yamamoto is waiting for you. Do come in.” the man greeted, pushing the door aside to let the trio pass. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Chojiro.” Kenpachi replied politely, though it wasn’t his strong suit. The Captain noted that the hollow froze as soon as it entered the room, body rigid and eyes locked on the floor. The Captain paused his own stride and returned to the hollow’s side, gently resting a hand on its shoulder. 

“It’s a bit much at first, but you’ll get used to it.” he explained. He was referencing the crushing weight of the Head Captain’s spiritual pressure wafting throughout the room, usually meaning that the old man was trying to sense things beyond their plane of existence. 

The hollow’s eyes remained on the floor submissively as the Captain turned away from it, the duo resuming their progress in entering the room and standing before Kenpachi’s Captain. 

The walls of the Head Captain’s room had various candles lighting the dim space, each side of the room lined with books, scroll, and reports of every kind. Two doors branched off into rooms unseen in the darkness, one of which the hollow guessed was the Head Captain’s personal quarters. 

The Head Captain was a very elderly bald man, possessing a beard long enough to reach the ground while he sat comfortably on a simple purple cushion, a short wooden table to his right that housed writing materials, another book, and a stack of papers. 

Captain Mayuri stood just a few feet in front of the Head Captain, facing him with a small clipboard in hand. Kenpachi, Yachiru, and the hollow joined the scientist’s side at the same distance, respectfully bowing their heads to the Head Captain. 

“I am glad you’ve recovered, Captain Zaraki. You look well-rested.” the elderly man spoke. His voice was somewhat raspy, but warm and authoritative. 

“I’m doing good, Head Captain. But, we’re not here to talk about me.” Kenpachi replied respectfully. He knew when to hold his tongue around this man. Though he wasn’t afraid of Head Captain Yamamoto, he knew that  _ this _ man could effectively kill him in a matter of seconds. 

“Indeed. Captain Mayuri just arrived a few minutes before you with important information regarding our...guest.” Yamamoto explained, gesturing to the scientist with a wave of a hand. 

“Well, if that was all we were waiting for, I’ll begin. I performed two tests on the spiritual pressure sample I obtained from our guest. The first is an identification test. The second is what I dub the “web” test. It makes connections to other souls who have visited, or are in Soul Society, who could be related to said sample’s owner by comparing sample similarities and differences. These are the results of my first test.” Mayuri explained, passing a piece of paper to Yamamoto. 

The Captain read over it for a moment before his old eyes widened considerably. “This is...impossible.” he stated, somewhat concerned. 

“What’s wrong, old man Yama?” Yachiru asked curiously. 

“The results of this test indicate our guest is composed of hollow, soul reaper, human,  _ and _ quincy. All at the same time.” Mayuri explained. 

Kenpachi scoffed, crossing his arms. “The only part I can see is the hollow part. Where are the other parts?” the Captain asked. 

“Quite possibly concealed. Our guest appears to utilize techniques learned from a soul reaper, given that he uses a zanpakuto. My evidence of his human segment comes from the concept that he ate strawberries. And yes, before you ask, Retsu watched you do it, and told me. Anyway, hollows cannot consume physical items, such as food, because those items are not composed of the same materials a soul is. Given that our guest had the ability to consume strawberries, and seemed semi-satisfied, the element of his humanity is present in his physical form.” Mayuri reasoned. 

“That makes sense. But how does a soul reaper and a quincy have a kid? Isn’t that impossible?” Yachiru asked. 

“That is where the second result comes in: his spiritual pressure matched Isshin Kurosaki’s.” Mayuri added. 

Upon hearing the name, the hollow’s eyes went wide and it turned to Mayuri, grabbing hold of the scientist’s shikasho. Slowly, its jaws separated, and a quiet glitchy voice spoke. “F-fam-ily?” it asked curiously. 

“Did he just...talk?” Kenpachi asked, taken aback. 

“It seems he did. It appears that he’s speaking in a tongue similar to what hollows learn when they transform. Mayuri, are you able to determine what he’s saying?” Yamamoto asked. 

“He’s asking about his family.” Yachiru cut in, all heads turning towards her. 

“Ya can understand him?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Yeah, Kenny. It’s not that hard. The syllables are a little hard to hear, but once ya get the gist of it, you can understand what he’s saying.” Yachiru replied. 

“There were three women who also turned up as matches to him. A woman, and two young girls.” Mayuri stated. 

The hollow grip tightened exponentially and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. “W-where? S-safe?” he asked. 

“He’s asking where they are, and if they’re safe.” Yachiru relayed. 

“Once a soul completes their journey in the cycle of rebirth in Soul Society, they enter  Takamagahara. This is a plane of existence we have yet to understand. We do know, however, that once a soul enters Takamagahara, they cannot return to either Soul Society or the Human world.  We think of entering  Takamagahara as a type of ascension, meaning it’s a way to join the gods. I have evidence that suggests your family entered Takamagahara, but I can’t be certain, due to the fact that some of the footage was lost during the recent hollow attack.” Mayuri explained. 

The hollow was silent for a moment. “No...see?” he asked. 

Yachiru shook her head. “No, hollow-chan. You can’t see them again. They’re not here anymore.” she explained. 

The room filled with uncomfortable silence. Kenpachi glanced to the hollow’s eyes, which had become empty and distant. Slowly, the hollow’s hands slipped from Mayuri’s shikasho and hung limp by its sides, its head tilting downward in defeat. 

“Kitten, I’m so-” Kenpachi began before he saw the crack. A huge crack split down the hollow’s mask from the top of the shell, reaching from the forehead, splitting down the nose, and arcing to the left from the top of the mouth to snap off the lower jaw. With a crack, the entire half-mask broke off and clattered to the floor, vanishing in a puff of ashy smoke. 

Kenpachi rushed to catch the hollow as he collapsed to the ground, holding him gingerly as he passed out. “What the hell just happened?” the Captain barked. 

“The reality of the situation just hit him.” Mayuri explained. 

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, turning to Chojiro. “It seems so. He has just realized that he is alone. Chojiro, please gather a blanket for our dear guest. He’s been through much and requires some rest.” the Head Captain ordered. 

“Of course, Master.” Chojiro replied, vanishing from the room. He returned with a blanket and gently laid it over the hollow as Kenpachi carefully laid him on the floor. 

Now with the hollow passed out on the ground, Yamamoto turned his attention back to Mayuri and Kenpachi. “I have an account from Ms. Kuchiki. Based on our records, she was sent to Hueco Mundo to gather research on hollow organization, in order for Soul Society to determine how these hollows are managing to organize and attack so often. She was sent alone, on a date selected one year ago. Upon the time of her extraction, the senkaimon was summoned, but she was nowhere to be found, and the sentries posted had no reports of her. There has been no information about her wellbeing until now.” Yamamoto explained. 

“We had reason to believe she was slain during the mission.” Mayuri stated. 

“Indeed. However, she recounted a story which deeply perplexes me. She made reports of various hollow movements for a time before she encountered a suspicious scene just a few days before her extraction date: there was a particular hollow, an Arrancar, that was poisoning weaker hollows using spores and spending time transporting them deeper into more dangerous parts of Hueco Mundo, where it appeared stronger hollows, such as other Arrancar, were forcing them to organize as they commanded or be slain.” Yamamoto explained. 

“It’s normal for hollows to form packs when in Hueco Mundo. To be alone is to make yourself a target. It’s a tough place.” Kenpachi reasoned. 

“Indeed, yet when Ms. Kuchiki was attempting to record the location in which these Arrancar were transporting these lesser hollows, she was found and attacked. An Arrancar, armed with poisoned claws, attacked her and managed to heavily injure her. Alone, she would’ve been unable to escape. She was surrounded, losing consciousness, when she observed an unidentified hollow come to her aid, defend her from the horde, and transport her to a location she couldn’t identify. She was then medically treated, to what she believed, was the best of this hollow’s ability. Over the next few daylight cycles, this hollow spent an immense amount of time defending her, transporting her, and medically treating her, until she succumbed to the effects of the poison. She had made a request that the hollow take her body to her brother, so she could see him one more time in case she died, in which she awoke here in her brother’s arms, after the events of Zaraki’s battle.” Yamamoto reported. 

“In many ways, he is still human. A respectable feat, at that.” Mayuri added. 

Yachiru nodded in agreement. “Hollow-chan is strong! He needs protecting!” she added. 

Yamamoto’s eyes wandered to the hollow, his gaze fond and warm. “It pains me to see such a young life strewn with so much hardship. His soul is strong, as much as his body is, but he needs a place to learn among friends. He  _ is _ the son of Isshin. He has earned his place here, and I welcome him to our ranks. He deserves a home and a family he is worthy of.” the ancient Captain stated. 

“What’re we gonna do with him? We don’t even know his name, yet.” Kenpachi asked, resting a hand on his hip. 

“I will instate him as a secondary Lieutenant in squad eleven. He seems to have developed somewhat of a positive relationship with you, since he arrived, and it will be good for him to gain friends of a similar strength and valor. Ensure that he eats, sleeps, and socializes. Once he gains some weight, get him to train with the other members of the squad.” Yamamoto ordered. 

“Ya got it, boss.” Kenpachi grinned. 

“Captain Mayuri, do you have any information regarding his name, perchance?” Yamamoto asked. 

Mayuri flipped through some of the paper he held, before he nodded. “His name is Ichigo. Very fitting, don’t you think?” Mayuri smirked. 

Kenpachi nodded in agreement. ‘Strawberry.’ he grinned.


	5. Welcome

**Chapter 5: Welcome**

Ichigo awoke later in the afternoon to find himself lying on the floor of a comfortably dark room. Opening his eyes, he heard nothing but the quiet breathing of the Head Captain off to his left, seated at his desk with a book in hand. A candle was next to the elder, offering him light to read in the blissful quiet. 

Bolting upright, Ichigo found himself steadied by the Head Captain’s hand gesturing for him to still. “Be calm. You are safe.” the elder stated. 

Ichigo relaxed a little, letting his heart slowly return to a steady rhythm. He found himself so jumpy as of late, but this man wasn’t a threat, as far as he could tell. “S-sor-ry.” he replied shyly. 

“Don’t be, child. You required the rest. The news of your family’s ascension weighed heavily on your soul, and it took quite a toll on your body.” the old man offered. 

Ichigo looked around, eyes scanning the darkness. It appeared that they were still in the Head Captain’s room. He was alone, with the Head Captain, as far as he could sense. 

“C-cap-tain?” he asked. 

“He’s preparing for a meeting later this evening. Yachiru is with him. I’ve instated you as a secondary Lieutenant to his squad, should you choose to stay with us.” Yamamoto replied. 

Ichigo tilted his head, confused. “M-meet-ing?” he asked. 

“Ah, yes. We call them leader’s meetings. We gather every Lieutenant and Captain in the Seireitei, and call them to a simple dinner meeting once every month. It allows our Lieutenants to get to know each other, and the Captains to socialize. We share reports of our best, and worst, moments in our recent month’s worth of duty, and bring anything requiring attention to the light.” Yamamoto explained. 

“Rukia...there?” Ichigo asked. 

“Yes, Ms. Kuchiki will be present. You are welcome to come. You  _ are _ squad eleven’s new Lieutenant, after all. Do you wish to join us?” Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo nodded, suddenly jolting when Chojiro entered the room. “It is nearly time, Master.” the bluette stated. 

“Indeed. Chojiro, tend to Ichigo and ensure he gets properly dressed and cleaned up. I can tend to myself for the time being.” Yamamoto requested. 

“Of course, Master. Ichigo, do follow me.” Chojiro replied, vanishing through the door off to Ichigo’s right. 

Hesitantly, the youth followed, entering into a room filled with steam. Chojiro stood off to the side of a very large bath, a towel in hand. “Do get cleaned up. I’ll find you some clothes to wear in the meantime.” the Lieutenant stated, depositing the towel in Ichigo’s arms and exiting the room. 

Meanwhile, at the leader’s meeting, Kenpachi and Yachiru were sitting at a table across from Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji, sipping on sake and tea. They both had yet to see any sign of their little hollow exit from the Head Captain’s room, and Kenpachi had to admit he was starting to get worried. 

“So, what’s this new Lieutenant like?” Renji asked. It was his second bottle in the course of a half hour. 

“He’s a mutt!” Yachiru chirped, causing Renji to smile. 

“Whaddya mean by that? He ain’t a dog, right?” he asked curiously. 

Kenpachi scratched his head, pondering the words. “She’s  _ not _ wrong. He  _ is _ kind of a mutt. He’s part soul reaper, quincy, hollow, and human, all in the same body.” the Captain explained. 

“Really? What’s his name?” Rukia asked. 

“Ichi! I’m gonna call him Ichi!” Yachiru grinned happily. 

Rukia sighed. “Should’ve seen that coming. You nickname everything.” she chuckled. After a moment of sipping her tea, she glanced around the room. “It’s nice being home again. I really missed Soul Society.” she smiled sweetly.

“I am quite glad to have you back. I searched many places for you, without a single lead as to where you had gone. My heart is steady knowing you are safe.” Byakuya replied. 

“I heard this new guy kicked your ass, Kenpachi! You’ve  _ got _ to tell me more about that! What was it like, fighting him?” Renji asked, leaning forward excitedly. 

Kenpachi reflected over the battle in silence for a moment, a wide grin on his face. “It was pure heaven. Going all-out, blood everywhere. A perfect battle.” he sighed in satisfaction. 

Suddenly, the dining hall’s doors opened and in walked Yamamoto, followed by Chojiro, and a second figure: slightly shorter than the first, but much slimmer. Kenpachi’s eyes widened when he realized it was Ichigo. 

Most eyes turned to glance at Ichigo as soon as the youth set foot in the room, his spiritual pressure radiating waves of nervousness as soon as he entered the premises. Kenpachi watched as the youth glanced around for a split second before he turned back to the door, pressing against it lightly in an attempt to escape. He wasn’t comfortable: he wanted to leave. 

The Captain watched as Rukia rose from her seat and quickly strode over to the orangette, his back to her as she approached. “Don’t leave. You’re welcome here.” she offered to him. 

“L-look-ing...at...me.” Ichigo mumbled back nervously, fiddling with his hands. 

Rukia chuckled softly. “They’re curious. They want to  _ meet _ you. They’re not going to bite.” she encouraged. 

Hesitantly, the orangette turned around and looked down at the small woman standing before him. “It’s you.” he whispered, voice lost and wispy. 

“Would you like to join me for some sake, or tea, newbie?” Rukia smirked playfully, offering her hand. 

Nodding, Ichigo let the woman lead him to the table she sat at, seating himself with Kenpachi on his left and Renji on his right. A cup of tea was placed in front of him, of which he sipped and hummed pleasantly at the vanilla flavor. 

“How’re ya doing, kitten?” Kenpachi asked, eyeing the orangette up and down. He seemed cleaner than before, and he wore a squad eleven shikasho. 

“I’m n-nerv-ous.” Ichigo replied. 

Yachiru laughed. “Don’t be, Ichi! You’re welcome to stay here as long as ya like! You’re one of us now!” the Lieutenant grinned. 

“One of you?” Ichigo echoed, eyes wide. 

“Welcome to the family, kid. We may be a little weird sometimes, but we’re all connected.” Renji replied. 

“What’s your name?” Ichigo asked, gesturing to Renji. 

“He’s my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai.” Byakuya explained. 

“And you?” Ichigo asked, gesturing to the Captain. 

“He’s my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.” Rukia explained. 

Ichigo paused, looking down at the cup of tea in his hand. “Rukia talk-ed about you. She said she want-ed to see you ag-ain be-fore she died. I had to keep her pro-mise.” the orangette stated. 

Byakuya’s intense gaze softened a bit at that. “Thank you, for bringing her home. While I’m not one for relationships, I’m sure you’ll be a good friend someday.” the Captain replied.

“So, where are ya from, Ichi?” Yachiru asked. 

“Kar-a-kur-a, Jap-an.” Ichigo replied. 

“Not a bad place. Lovely springs. Unruly hollow activity, unfortunately.” Byakuya added. 

Ichigo smiled softly, sipping his tea. “Th-anks.” he replied shyly. 

Their heads turned as the Head Captain stood up, the room’s volume lowering dramatically into silence. “I’d like you all to welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to our ranks as the newest Lieutenant of squad eleven. Ichigo, welcome, son of Isshin.” Yamamoto stated, gesturing to the orangette. 

Standing up, Ichigo bowed his head, waving meekly around the room. “P-leasure to meet all of you.” he greeted politely. 

“Welcome to Soul Society, kid!” a voice cried out, and soon glasses were being thrust into the air for a toast. 

“To the son of Isshin! To our new Lieutenant!” another voice called, and laughter rose in waves throughout the crowd. 

Ichigo sat back down and was greeted by a plate of food being placed in front of him by Rukia. “Here. I was told you didn’t eat much, other than what Kenpachi gave you. I thought you might like some bento sushi.” Rukia offered. 

Ichigo glanced around at the other Captains and Lieutenants seated beside him, noting that they had similar dishes. “This...is for me?” he asked. 

Kenpachi could basically hear the orangette’s mouth water. “All yours, kitten. Dig in.” the Captain replied with a wide smile. 

Ichigo carefully picked up a pair of chopsticks and selected a rather small piece of bento, lifting it to his mouth, before taking a bite. The look of pleasure that crossed his features made everyone at the table chuckle lightheartedly. 

All throughout the meeting, the other Lieutenants and Captains stopped by and chatted for a few minutes, greeting the newbie in their own way before they were quickly shuffled on by Renji, who noticed when the orangette was becoming burnt-out. “Give him some space, guys. He can’t answer questions all day.” the redhead barked. It was mere moments before Ichigo was left be, sipping more tea, his eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. 

Little by little, Kenpachi was noting that the youth was starting to relax, his shoulders lowering and a smile coming to his face more and more throughout the evening. He made a note of what Ichigo ate, and how much, until he found the youth’s head barely able to remain upright in his tiredness. 

Once the meeting was over, the trio of elevens returned to Kenpachi’s house. Most of the eleventh squad had finished their duties and returned to the barracks without complaint, while others had duties such as guarding the roads to the Seireitei or whatnot. 

Upon arrival to Kenpachi’s home, Ichigo was greeted by a very tall wooden front door, with enough space for the Captain to easily walk under, and possibly jump under, too. A second bed had been set up in the Captain’s room for Ichigo’s use, where the duo had enough room to maneuver without waking each other. Ichigo’s bed was situated underneath the window against the far wall, where the moonlight leaked in and illuminated the bedsheets. 

“I can sleep here?” Ichigo asked, somewhat in disbelief, upon sighting the newly made futon bed, with a cool blue quilt and a dark blue pillow. 

Kenpachi slipped out of his shikasho, leaving his pants on, and sighed. “Yes. That’s  _ your _ bed, kitten. Now, get some sleep before I drag ya under the sheets myself.” the Captain grumbled in annoyance. 

Facing the window, Ichigo easily slipped out of his shikasho, folding it and lying it on a nearby chair. He wore a pair of black pants underneath, so he wasn’t fully exposed, but he felt naked next to the Captain. 

Lifting the quilt and slipping into the cool sheets, Ichigo soon found himself sound asleep in his exhaustion, his head hitting the pillow noiselessly as he passed out. 

It was only a few hours later when Kenpachi awoke to strange sounds coming from his left, where the window was. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to find Ichigo thrashing in his sleep, muscles tense and a layer of sweat coating his body. The youth had bitten through his lip in his terror, whimpering as if to muffle his own nightmarish screams. 

Kenpachi silently observed as the white material of Ichigo’s mask began to reform, recoating his face in that familiar hard shell, now with a new design. This design was composed of a pair of thick crimson stripes extending from the top of the mask down through each eye-socket, crossing over the jaw before ending at the chin of the mask. 

Sliding from his futon, Kenpachi quietly moved to scoop Ichigo from his bedsheets, resting the youth protectively against himself. With a startled cry, Ichigo’s fist slammed against his jaw, leaving no mark, but causing the Captain to growl in annoyance. At the sound of the growl, Ichigo whimpered louder, a glitchy sound. 

Using one large hand, Kenpachi took Ichigo’s wrists in one palm, supporting the orangette’s head with the other. “Ichigo.” he whispered into the youth’s ear. 

Ichigo’s body shuddered against him, either in fear or cold, the Captain didn’t know. “Kitten, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.” the Captain pleaded. 

Tilting Ichigo’s head up with his free hand, Kenpachi noted that the eye-sockets of the mask were solely black, indicating that the youth’s eyes were closed. Grinding his teeth, Kenpachi rested his forehead against Ichigo’s, setting about overwhelming his terrified spiritual pressure with calmer, soothing waves sent directly into his body. In his terrified state, he wouldn’t be able to fight back, anyway. 

Ichigo’s mouth opened and a whine left his shelled lips, a glitchy moan. 

“It’s okay, kitten. You’re safe. Calm down.” Kenpachi cooed, sending more and more of the soothing waves into the orangette’s body. 

After a few minutes, the whimpers stopped and the chocolate orbs returned to Ichigo’s eye-sockets, indicating his awakeness. 

“Ya had a nightmare. Ya okay?” Kenpachi asked. 

The orangette’s eyes were still filled with shock and terror, his breathing ragged and labored. He rested his head against the Captain’s chest, moaning. “K-ken-p-pa-ch-chi.” he whimpered. 

Lifting the youth into his arms, Kenpachi carried the orangette back to his own futon. Lying down, he settled the youth against his chest, holding him close. “Sleep, if ya can. If ya get another nightmare, I’ll be here.” the Captain stated. 

Ichigo’s eyes searched his expression for any sign of a trick. He didn’t trust him, not entirely. 

“I promise.” the Captain added. 

Cautiously lying his head against the Captain’s chest, the orangette instantly fell asleep. Sighing, Kenpachi ran a hand over the white shell coating his new Lieutenant’s face, a physical shell against the terrors he faced. 

“It’s warm.” he noted with a smile. 


	6. Orders

**Chapter 6: Orders**

In the morning, Ichigo awoke to the sensation of ultimate warmth. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head a little to note that his face was currently pressed against Kenpachi’s bare chest, the Captain still deeply asleep. 

Shock jolted through the orangette’s body at the realization that Kenpachi was curled around him, the man’s arms wrapped around his back, his chin resting on the orangette’s head, like protective armor. 

‘Oh shit, oh  _ fuck _ .’ the orangette cursed silently. He didn’t dare move, with the risk of waking the Captain. He waited minutes in silence, with nothing to do but count the deep breaths of the huge man. Kenpachi didn’t move a muscle. 

Carefully lifting a hand to his face, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes, yawning, only to note the complete lack of his mask against his skin. ‘It’s gone?’ he questioned silently. 

Taking a deep breath, the orangette carefully maneuvered out from under Kenpachi’s sleeping bear hug, padding over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see a completely normal-looking human face: a pair of thin orange eyebrows, almond-shaped chocolate eyes, a small mouth, thin pointed nose, high cheekbones, and a firm yet thin chin. ‘Damn. I need to eat more.’ the youth thought. 

He slipped back into the main room and put on his shikasho, heading out into the living room to await the Captain’s waking time. As he entered the living space, he glanced around, his attention drawn to a rather large shelf full of books, pictures, and various other possessions Ichigo deemed prized by the Captain. 

A rather old picture of Kenpachi and Yachiru sat in a wooden frame, a bit dusty with old age, but clearly showing off both their wide smiles. A soft smile came to Ichigo’s face as he picked up the image. ‘I wonder if Yachiru is all he’s got. He hasn’t mentioned anyone else. Not even a family.’ the orangette pondered. 

Ichigo jolted when he heard a knock at the front door, signalling a visitor. Cautiously opening it, the orangette was greeted by a pair of squad eleven members. One was bald, sporting a rather large smile, while the other had short black hair and some kind of purple and yellow feather-like decor bordering his right eye. “Heya, newbie!” the bald one greeted. 

“Um, hello? Who are you?” Ichigo asked. 

“I’m Ikkaku and this is Yumichika. We’re some of your squadmates. We thought we’d stop by and pick up our orders for the day. Ya seen them around?” Ikkaku asked. 

“What would they look like? I can find them for you.” the orangette replied. 

“A stack of papers, most likely, darling.” Yumichika replied. 

Ichigo nodded, excusing himself from the front door to search for said item. He found a stack of papers sitting on the kitchen counter, with squad eleven’s insignia written at the top of them, and Kenpachi’s signature at the bottom. He returned to the door with said stack in hand, offering them to Ikkaku. “Are these it?” he asked. 

Ikkaku took the stack and glanced over the front. “Yep, looks like it. Thanks. Maybe we’ll see you around? We heard ya kicked the Captain’s ass.” the bald man grinned excitedly. 

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. “I didn’t  _ mean _ to.” he protested. 

“Don’t be so modest, darling. The Captain savors fighting more than anything in this world. If you gave him a good fight, which isn’t an easy task, he’s bound to respect you for as long as you live.” Yumichika replied. 

Ichigo nodded in agreement. “Thanks for stopping by. I’ll be sure to come hang out sometime.” the orangette offered. 

“We’d love to have you.” Ikkaku grinned, waving as the duo walked off and Ichigo closed the door. 

It wasn’t a moment later that Kenpachi emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and ready for the day’s work. The man swiftly started the hot water and moved to search the counter for something unseen to his eye. “Where’d my squad’s orders for today go? I thought I put them right here.” the Captain asked aloud. 

“Ikkaku and Yumichika came by to pick them up. I passed them off, since you were still in bed.” Ichigo replied, moving to stand beside him. 

“Thanks for that. I always sleep a little late on-” the Captain began, turning towards the orangette, before abruptly trailing off. The man’s eyes swiveled to focus on Ichigo in a way which caused the youth to take a hesitant step back, heart beginning to thunder in pace. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Ichigo asked, freezing in place as Kenpachi approached him, reaching for his head. He flinched instinctively when the Captain’s rough hands made contact with his skin, gently running over his cheeks and chin, before ghosting across his nose and eyelids. 

“ _ This _ is what your face looks like without the mask?” the Captain asked, eyes filled with interest and excitement. 

“Y-yeah? There’s nothing special about it.” Ichigo replied, blushing slightly as Kenpachi took his chin in hand and tilted his head back and forth, examining him scientifically. 

“It’s  _ your _ face, so it  _ is _ kind of special.” the Captain protested. After a moment, a smile came to his face. “I like it. It suits ya.” he added. 

As his face exploded in red, Ichigo smacked the Captain’s hands away and turned around in embarrassment. “Alright, alright! Stop touching me like I’m a goddamn doll!” the orangette barked. 

Smirking, Kenpachi turned to the front door, where Yachiru stood grinning playfully. “Heya, Kenny, Ichi! What’s up?” the pinkette asked cheerfully. 

“Not much. What’s going on, Yachiru?” Kenpachi asked back, walking over to her. 

“I’ve got orders from the Head Captain! He’s sending us to Karakura town!” Yachiru explained. 

“Us? As in me, you, and the Captain?” Ichigo asked, confused. 

“Yeah, silly! You’re one of our Lieutenants now, so you get to work with us, too!” Yachiru explained. 

“Ya cool with that, kitten?” Kenpachi asked, giving the youth a questioning look. 

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” he replied. As they started walking, Ichigo paused for a split second. “How do we  _ get _ there?” he asked. 

“Soul reapers use something called a senkaimon to travel between worlds. We’ve got three places available: Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human world. A senkaimon is basically a gate between these worlds that use a zanpakuto like a key. Now, because you’re part soul reaper, and ya’ve got a zanpakuto, I bet ya can use one on your own.” Kenpachi explained. 

They entered a massive plaza decorated with huge stone pillars, a massive golden torii at the far end, with a wispy-like filling underneath the arch. 

As they approached, Kenpachi held up his zanpakuto to the filmy material, looking to Ichigo. “Think of where ya want to go, then cut through the stuff under the gate and step through. It’s as simple as that.” the Captain explained. Easily slicing his zanpakuto through the blurry white barrier, the Captain and Yachiru slipped through, leaving Ichigo on the other side. 

Holding out his own zanpakuto, Ichigo approached the senkaimon. While the gate was imposing, it didn’t seem to offer him harm. ‘You  _ can _ do this. It’s not that hard.’ the orangette told himself, slowly sliding the blade down the white material. He watched in awe as the blade cut through the barrier like butter, splitting it apart to offer him space to walk through. Without a second thought, he walked through, finding himself standing next to Kenpachi and Yachiru atop a hill. 

“Guess I was right.” the Captain smirked. 

Ichigo didn’t reply. His gaze was lost in the expanse of Karakura town, his hometown, the buildings and parks all visible from their view on the hill. “It’s all the  _ same _ .” the orangette whispered, his voice wispy and lost. 

“No time to bask in the sun, Ichi! We’ve got a job to do!” Yachiru piped up. 

“What’ve we got today?” Kenpachi asked, looking to his primary Lieutenant. 

“There’s been word that Arrancar have been in this area, and we’ve been sent to investigate as to why they’re here.” Yachiru replied. 

“Okay. So, what’re we looking for?” Ichigo asked. 

“Anything that points to what an Arrancar might be doing in your hometown. If ya see them, take them down. We fight first and ask questions later.” Kenpachi ordered. 

“Got it.” Ichigo agreed, nodding. 

They came upon a road with two branches split off in two different directions. “We’ll take the right. Ya take the left. We’ll meet up in the middle.” Kenpachi stated, heading for the right route. 

Ichigo paused, glancing back at the Captain. “See you later.” he grinned cheekily. 

It was only around thirty minutes later when Kenpachi walked into an empty park, bored out of his mind. He’d killed about twenty hollows swarming around the area, preying on souls, and sent several pluses to Soul Society, but something of obvious strength had yet to challenge him. 

“There isn’t anybody around, Kenny!” Yachiru complained, bored. 

“I know, Yachiru. I can’t really sense anything, either. Something’s up.” Kenpachi replied, looking around. 

The Captain’s attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of an explosion just around the corner, before Ichigo was launched into his gut, the Captain just barely managing to catch the orangette and keep on his feet at the same time. “Ya okay?” Kenpachi asked, holding the youth at his side. 

Ichigo grunted, wiping his mouth. “I’m  _ fine _ . Put me down.” he growled angrily. 

As the dust cleared, Kenpachi gazed upon two figures approaching them from the other end of the street. One was much taller, sporting an abnormally long head with some kind of white armor to protect it, with eight perfectly round holes in the front of said armor. The other was shorter, still taller than Ichigo, with blue hair combed to the side and poisonous blue eyes, a half of a hollow mask resting against the left side of his jaw. 

As Kenpachi set Ichigo on his feet, the two Arrancar glanced at the Captain with wary eyes. The bluette merely grinned, licking his lips as he eyed Ichigo up and down. “Looks like we have competition, Aaroniero.” he smirked playfully. 

“Indeed, Grimmjow.” Aaroniero replied. His voice seemed deeper than Grimmjow’s, almost fake. He glanced to Kenpachi, tilting his head slightly. “What is a soul reaper Captain doing here?” he asked. 

“I could ask ya the same thing, Arrancar.” Kenpachi smirked back. 

“Forget him, Aaroniero. We’re here for the  _ omega _ .” Grimmjow barked, turning his attention to Ichigo. 

The orangette tightened his hold on his zanpakuto, growling. “I’m not an omega.” he barked back angrily. 

Grimmjow took several steps forward, aligning himself within a charge’s distance of the orangette. “What’s with the smell then? I get the whole: “I’m gonna act tough and hope they don’t notice”, but seriously? We could smell ya half a mile away,  _ omega _ .” the Arrancar teased. 

Kenpachi could hear Ichigo gulp from where he stood, at least five feet away. Sweat was gathering on the youth’s forehead. He was nervous. 

“You don’t belong to this soul reaper, do you? Judging by the smell, you’ve just been  _ pretending _ . A neat little trick, but it’s not going to work anymore. You’re coming with me, whether ya want to or not.” Grimmjow growled. 

Kenpachi sighed, looking to Ichigo with an annoyed expression. “Are ya really going to let this loser talk to ya like that?” he asked. 

Ichigo looked back at the Captain like he was insane. Then, he grinned, glaring at Grimmjow. “ _ Hell _ , no.” he replied, charging the Arrancar. 


	7. Human

As Ichigo’s blade slashed towards Grimmjow’s shoulder, the Arrancar leaned back, dodging the blow, drawing his own zanpakuto mid-lean. Their blades clashed with a loud clang, sparks flying from the force of the impact. 

Grimmjow brought his foot up and kicked Ichigo in the side, knocking the orangette to one knee, giving him little time to avoid the heavy-handed blow aimed directly at his head. With a quick flick of his wrist, Ichigo brought his zanpakuto up to block, resting the blade on his shoulder for a better brace. 

Using his head, Ichigo butted the Arrancar in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards a few feet, a smile on his face. The Arrancar chuckled, swinging his zanpakuto between his fingers carelessly. 

“Ya know, omegas aren’t just good at breeding. They’re great at begging, too.” Grimmjow stated, swiping at Ichigo’s arm. The Arrancar’s blade clipped the orangette’s flesh, drawing little blood from his forearm. 

“Shut up. You alphas think you know everything.” Ichigo barked back, slashing his zanpakuto towards Grimmjow’s side, slicing across his hip. 

“What makes you say that, omega? Omegas  _ are _ breeders. There’s nothing else to them.” Grimmjow asked, jabbing at Ichigo’s leg. Ichigo ducked and instead took a rather strong kick to the cheek. 

“We’re worth more than that. We’re not just toys to throw away when you’re done playing with them. We have lives, too.” Ichigo snapped back. 

“You’re weak, worthless, and useless. The best option for omegas like you  _ is _ to submit to an alpha. You get protection, food, and shelter. What more do you want?” Grimmjow reasoned, cutting Ichigo’s cheek. Blood oozed out of the wound and down his neck, vanishing into his clothes. 

“I  _ want _ to live. I’m  _ not _ going to submit to some alpha that treats me like nothing more than a useless toy waiting to be thrown out. I’m not an object. I’m not property. And I  _ don’t _ need an alpha.” Ichigo growled, slashing the Arrancar’s leg. His zanpakuto screamed through the muscle, drawing blood that spattered the ground. 

“I’ve met a few omegas who thought that. I introduced them to my fellow espada, and after they saw the power we have, they begged to be claimed! They were good little soldiers after that, barely cried at all! They didn’t like it at first, but they got used to it.” Grimmjow explained, charging at the orangette with his zanpakuto in a vertical jabbing position. 

Ichigo brought his own zanpakuto up to block the blow, the two opponents now standing almost face-to-face. His breath hitched when he processed what Grimmjow had said. “You... _ forced _ them? Do you have any idea how violated they must’ve felt? How much it must’ve hurt?” the orangette snapped angrily. 

“They  _ asked _ for it. As alphas, it was our obligation to-” Grimmjow began before Ichigo blatantly slapped the Arrancar’s blade aside, punching him square in the right cheek, hard enough to feel his cheekbone crack. 

“How... _ fucking _ ...dare...you! How could you  _ say _ that? They didn’t  _ want _ it!” Ichigo seethed, repeatedly punching the Arrancar in the face, now that he was stunned. 

He froze when Grimmjow caught his fist, smirking at him wickedly. He wiped blood from his mouth with his other hand, excitement crossing his face. “Oh, you’ll be  _ begging _ for it too, when I’m done with you,  _ omega _ .” he purred. 

Using his zanpakuto like a battering ram, Grimmjow slammed the handle into Ichigo’s stomach, sending the orangette flying. Ichigo bounced against the ground before sliding to a stop on his side, spitting blood into the dirt. 

Using his zanpakuto like a walking stick, the orangette hauled himself into a standing position, resting a hand against his ribs. He barely managed to block as Grimmjow charged at him a second time, using their momentum to slam Ichigo’s back against the brick wall behind him, with enough force to leave a crater. 

Slashing at Ichigo’s neck, Grimmjow forced his weight into a single blow, of which Ichigo blocked, the Arrancar’s blade at a horizontal angle, and the soul reaper’s at a vertical one. The more weight he put into it, the more Grimmjow’s sword got closer to Ichigo’s throat. 

Leaning in closer, the Arrancar licked the blood from the orangette’s cheek, smirking at him devilishly. “I  _ will _ claim you, whether you  _ want _ it, or  _ not _ .” he whispered into Ichigo’s ear. 

As soon as he felt the orangette’s spiritual pressure waver, the Arracan knocked Ichigo’s zanpakuto to the ground, wrapping a hand around his thin throat. Tightening his grip second by second, he forced the orangette to gasp with the sheer pressure crushing his windpipe. 

“Seeing stars yet, omega?” the bluette taunted. 

“F-fuck y-you.” Ichigo gasped, clawing at the man’s arm in hopes of dislodging his grip. 

Squeezing until Ichigo’s chocolate eyes rolled into his head and the youth went limp in his grasp, Grimmjow leaned in close to Ichigo’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “I can always do it when you’re not awake.” he teased.

The shift in spiritual pressure couldn’t have been more dramatic, or terrifying, to Kenpachi and Yachiru. The Captain took a moment in his own battle to glance at Ichigo and Grimmjow, spotting the bluette with his hand firmly around the orangette’s throat. 

He watched with curiosity and satisfaction as a familiar white material manifested out of thin air, recoating Ichigo’s face with that familiar white shell, before the orangette gave an ear-splitting hollowfied scream, headbutting Grimmjow hard enough to send the Arrancar tumbling into the dirt. 

“Ya think  _ that’s _ going to save you, omega? You’re weak!” Grimmjow barked, wiping blood from his forehead as Ichigo approached him. 

Ichigo’s chocolate eyes briefly scanned over the Arrancar before he screeched again, with enough alarm to cause Grimmjow to instinctively scoot backwards a few inches. The orangette then bent down and grabbed a fistful of the Arrancar’s clothes, lifting him off the ground to his eye-level, before slamming him repeatedly into the concrete. 

Grimmjow’s blood spattered everywhere: the dirt, the sidewalk, the road... _ everywhere _ . After about the eighth slam, Ichigo threw the Arrancar into the dirt and knelt next to him, punching him in the face with enough force to slam his head back into the ground. Still, even as Grimmjow lie on the ground, Ichigo punched him until his hands were a bloody mess, and the Arrancar was left as a barely-breathing mess of flesh on the ground. 

Kenpachi and Yachiru were silent, watching in awe, as his opponent ran up to Ichigo, his sword in hand. “Release him, demon!” the Arrancar shouted, swinging towards Ichigo’s head. 

With a simple turn of his body, Ichigo caught the Arrancar’s sword and broke it with a flick of his wrist, stabbing the creature in the side with an animalistic screech. As the Arrancar fell to the ground, bleeding, Ichigo rose to his feet, tilting his head towards the sky. Opening his hollowfied jaws, he let out the loudest scream Kenpachi had ever heard. 

“Kitten, are ya ok-” the Captain began, moving to place a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. Instantly, it was slapped away with a glare. Without another word, Ichigo snatched his zanpakuto off the ground and took off into Karakura town. 

“Ichigo!” Kenpachi called, racing after him for a few streets before he lost sight of the orangette. 

“I think Ichi’s upset, Kenny.” Yachiru stated, crawling up onto the Captain’s shoulder. 

“I think he’s more than upset, Yachiru. He’s hurting, and angry, and...so many things.” the Captain replied. 

They were silent for a few moments, listening for any sound that could signal where their charge went. “Any idea where he went?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Maybe he went home, Kenny? Didn’t he used to live here?” Yachiru asked. 

“Yeah. But, I have no idea  _ where _ his house was.” Kenpachi replied. 

“If he remembers, then we could just track his spiritual pressure. That way we find him,  _ and _ his house.” Yachiru suggested. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Kenpachi agreed. Slowly, the Captain began to walk down several streets until the duo came to a yellow building with a green roof, which seemed to have doubled as a medical clinic at one point in time. 

From the front, everything seemed to be fine. Kenpachi walked around the side to see that, from the back, the bottom floor’s kitchen and living room had been trashed, the wall having been smashed through by something big. The furniture had been destroyed, part of it burnt in some places, others just plain smashed. The kitchen was riddled with broken dishes, and the dining table had remnants of what used to be a dinner, save for broken chairs and a broken sliding glass door that went to the backyard. 

Kenpachi could faintly feel Ichigo’s spiritual pressure somewhere upstairs, but he didn’t want to intrude just yet. An image of a woman was left on the floor, the glass smashed. “Is that Ichi’s mom, Kenny?” Yachiru asked, sliding from the Captain’s shoulder to look around. 

“Maybe, Yachiru, maybe. Look at these.” Kenpachi replied, picking up several broken pictures resembling Ichigo standing next to a pair of young women, and what Kenpachi could recall was Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo looked bored or annoyed in all the pictures. 

Kenpachi looked up at the sound of broken glass crunching upstairs, turning to Yachiru to quiet herself. “Stay here. I’m going upstairs.” the Captain ordered, treading carefully on the wooden steps. As he went, the Captain noted that even the stairs didn’t escape whatever monster had attacked the Kurosaki household. They were broken into the floor in some places, busted upwards in others. 

Once he reached the top of the steps, Kenpachi noted that the first room’s door was open, and Ichigo’s spiritual pressure was wafting heavily out of the room. Quietly, the Captain walked in, gazing upon the orangette standing by the window. He was silent, unmoving, like a statue. 

“I...remember.” Ichigo whispered, glancing down at the broken glass littering the floor. The window had been broken, and various items joined the glass on the ground. Books, figurines, and what had been schoolwork were scattered about. A considerable struggle had taken place here, based on the damage. 

“Ya live here, huh? Nice place.” Kenpachi complimented, trying to cut the tension in the silence. 

“This  _ was _ my home, before it was taken from me.” Ichigo replied. The orangette bent and picked up a piece of glass from the floor, about the size of a kitchen knife, staring at himself in the reflection as he gripped it tightly in his hand. “This is where I lost them. This is where they were killed. And finally, I can  _ remember _ what happened.” he added. 

The youth’s shoulders were shaking with the sheer amount of pain he was struggling to contain, and Kenpachi could faintly hear what sounded like quiet sobs leaving the orangette’s mouth. Turning around, Ichigo looked to the Captain with tear-filled eyes. “What  _ more _ can life take from me? I’ve already lost my family, my home, and my humanity. The only thing I think about is what I can  _ lose _ . I’m terrified of sleeping, because of the nightmares. What more is this life going to take from me?” Ichigo asked, his voice shaky and broken. 

“If ya want the rainbow, ya gotta put up with the rain.” Kenpachi replied. He hated seeing the orangette in pain, and he knew this pain was slowly killing him. But, there was nothing he could do about it, right? 

Ichigo turned back to the window, gazing out at the storm staring outside. His glassy eyes swiveled to look at the shard of glass in his hand before he lifted it to his thin wrist, slicing the makeshift weapon across his flesh deep enough to draw blood that oozed down his arm and plopped to the ground. “I’m so tired of the rain.” he mumbled distantly. 

Stepping forward, Kenpachi reaching for the orangette’s shoulder. “Ichigo, ya don’t have to-” he protested, before the orangette abruptly picked up an abandoned book and launched it at his head, forcing him to dodge. Ducking, the book sailed out the open door frame and clattered to the ground in the hallway with a loud smack. 

“Get out! Just let me bleed! Let me die, like they did!” Ichigo shouted angrily, tears streaming down his face. He picked up several more items and launched them at the Captain, who made various attempts to dodge. 

Distracted with dodging the thrown items, Kenpachi ground his teeth as Ichigo began to cut into his other wrist, again drawing blood. Flash-stepping forward, the Captain’s speed was enough to slam Ichigo’s back against the far wall with a loud bang. Kenpachi’s hand wrapped around Ichigo’s wrist that held his makeshift weapon, pinning it above his head, while his other hand wrapped partially around the orangette’s neck, pinning him to the wall. 

Startled, Ichigo clawed at the man’s hand, yelling curses as he struggled against him. 

“ _ Drop _ it.” Kenpachi ordered, baring his teeth to the orangette. He wasn’t going to allow Ichigo to hurt himself, no matter how much pain he was in. 

“Go fuck yourself! Life has taken everything from me, and turned me into a useless, worthless, breeding bag good for nothing but begging, fucking, and dying! I’m not running anymore! I’m not going to stand here and pretend this is fair! Just...stop caring about me! Let me die and get out of your way, like the bitch I am! I don’t have to be a burden anymore!” Ichigo screamed angrily

Kenpachi’s hand slammed into the wall beside Ichigo’s head hard enough to make the paneling crack. The sound startled Ichigo enough to make the orangette choke on a sob, tears pooling down his cheeks as he gulped in terror, eyes growing wider by the second. 

Growling menacingly, Kenpachi lowered his mouth to Ichigo’s ear. “Ya’ve lost a lot, but ya’ve also  _ gained _ a lot. Ya’ve got a new home, new friends, and a new family, but you’re in too much pain to see that. You’re dwelling on the pain you’ve felt, but you’re not looking at the scars ya carry. Look at those scars and see your strength, not your pain. You’re not weak, you’re not useless. Ya’ve survived hell beyond what those bastards have said and done to ya. Ya bear the scars, ya bear the pain, and ya bear the memories. Because of that, you’re not weak: you’re the  _ strongest _ person I know. You’re too strong to just lie down and die. You’re too strong to  _ submit _ . Keep fighting, because I’m right here beside ya.” Kenpachi growled in the orangette’s ear. 

In a mere second, Ichigo’s hand released the shard of glass, letting it clatter to the floor with a tinkling sound. After the youth was disarmed, Kenpachi’s hands loosened on the orangette’s wrists, the Captain leaning forward to gently plant a kiss on Ichigo’s forehead. 

Hordes of tears fell from Ichigo’s eyes as a smile came to the Captain’s face, Kenpachi using a thumb to wipe them away. “Don’t cry, kitten.” he offered in comfort, gently wrapping the youth’s bleeding wrists using some spare bandages he always carried. 

“K-ken-pa-ch-chi.” Ichigo whimpered, looking to the Captain with big eyes. 

Kenpachi smiled once more, taking Ichigo by the chin and tilting his head up so their eyes could meet. “I promise I ain’t gonna let anything happen to ya.” the Captain vowed, lifting the orangette into his arms. 


	8. Love

**Chapter 8: Love**

Once back in Soul Society, Kenpachi dropped Ichigo off at his house to rest for the remainder of the day. When Ichigo protested, the Captain merely shook his head, grinning. “Sorry, kitten. I’ve got some things to do, but I’ll be back later.” Kenpachi stated firmly. 

Ichigo’s face fell. “Be safe, okay?” the orangette offered as Kenpachi turned away from him. 

Kenpachi nodded, turning back to gently plant a small kiss on the orangette’s forehead with a smile. “You too. I promise I’ll be back in one piece.” the Captain replied, walking away. 

“See ya later, Ichi!” Yachiru called, following her Captain as they sauntered off. 

Now alone, Ichigo closed the door and sighed, leaning his back against it. He lifted his wrists to his eyes, glancing at the wrappings the Captain had applied to his self-inflicted wounds. “Thank you.” he whispered, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Roughly scrubbing at his face, the orangette groaned. “Why am I so  _ broken _ ?” he wondered aloud. 

Annoyed, he started some tea and got a shower, scrubbing away the blood and grime from the earlier battle. Once his skin was burning from the heat, he deemed it safe to exit the bath. Sighing in contentment, he wandered back into the bedroom in search of fresh clothes. He didn’t want to wear his shikasho right now, it was more of a work uniform than anything. Searching through Kenpachi’s drawers, he found a rather oversized black hoodie, being long enough to reach his knees, with some kind of strange pattern on the front. “It’ll do.” Ichigo thought, slipping it on. He had a pair of pants that were given to him by Isane, so he simply slipped them on underneath. 

Comfortable at last, the orangette sipped some tea while he sat on the couch. He waited around thirty minutes before he found himself bored. “Damn. There  _ has _ to be something to do.” he thought, looking to the various kitchen cupboards. Opening each one, he noted that the contents seemed to be in various states of disarray. 

“How does he find anything in here?” Ichigo thought, removing the contents of each cupboard and organizing them easily. The cups with the mugs, the plates with the bowls, the napkins with the cleaning stuff, and so on. 

Once he was finished with that, the orangette marveled at his job. ‘Looks better.’ he noted, nodding to himself. With a loud growl, Ichigo’s stomach lurched, indicating his hunger. “Right, I didn’t eat breakfast.” he noted. 

Looking through the fridge, Ichigo found several varieties of vegetables, noodles, and meats. ‘I think I can ramen with these.’ he thought, gathering the items and setting them out on the counter. As he started putting the meal together, he glanced up at the radio when it buzzed on, playing a song. ‘When was the last time I made ramen?’ he thought as he cut the noodles and began to boil them. 

The smell began to waft throughout the house the closer the ramen got to being done, leaving a heavenly smell drifting out the windows and traveling the neighborhood. It wasn’t long before Ichigo found himself listening to the radio, a familiar song buzzing through the air. He began to mutter a long at first, before his voice got progressively louder, the orangette lifting the stirring spoon to his face like a microphone as he began to dance around the kitchen: 

“ _ Eight years old and he’s kicking and screaming: “I’ll only go to school if you give me a reason! The kids are really mean and I already know all the things they’re teaching!” Hopped in the car, mama let him play Hookey. Missed the first hour just to get a cup of coffee. She’s the only one who saw who he was. No one else could read him. _ ” he sang, twirling around, his hips shifting back and forth as he cut various vegetables to the beat of the song’s drum. His shoulders began to loosen and droop, settling into a more relaxed position the more he danced, his voice steadying to match the pitch the more he exercised it: 

“ _ Showing up late, but he makes it to class. Just to stare out the window and the clock in the back. He daydreamed away to a sky so grey. Everything’s simple, it’s driving him mental. Wishing everyday that something would change. _ ” he added proudly. He paused for a split second as an image of his little sisters cooking beside him materialized in his head, their faces smiling happily as he danced and sang beside them. A smile came to his face at the memory, his voice raising slightly in volume: 

“ _ Instead his dad makes him play ball by the bay, and every time he cries, father rolls his eyes, saying: “Son, it’s all your fault, how come you never try?” He does all he should. Why is he misunderstood?  _ _ This is a story 'bout a broken boy, with his headphones in just to block out the noise of everyone around him telling him the way to go. So he walks the world alone wondering if it gets better or if he's always gonna feel empty forever. So he gets lost tryna find another way back home. _ ” the orangette smiled, tears coming to his eyes. An image of his father joined his sisters, the crazy old man dancing with the young girls with that stupid-looking smile plastered on his face. He was so proud when they learned to cook. ‘God, I miss them so much.’ Ichigo thought as he matched the song again: 

“ _As he walks the world alone. Fifteen years and he's drowning his sorrows: smoking weed, drinking cheap liquor out the bottle with a bunch of fake friends 'cause he tried to fit in. But it wasn't working. Ran in with the law 'bout a dozen of times. Nothing too bad, just a few suburban crimes. Still he says to himself: "What are you doing, you don't deserve this!_ _Don't you know nobody will ever understand the person that you are, learn to hold your own hand. Get your shit together and lose the weight! You'll never be what you want: “No, not with that face!" He started writing all of his thoughts on paper, realized music made life so much greater. 100 pounds down, he looks so different now as he plans his escape from a crooked hometown. He does all that he should. Why is he misunderstood?_ ” he sang, memories of Hueco Mundo flooding his head. Running for days on end, fighting until he collapsed, the pain, the fear, and the hunger. It haunted him, but it didn’t _define_ him. He’d survived. He grinned as his volume raised in victory, performing more complicated dance moves in the process: 

“ _ As he walks the world alone, alone, alone. 21 years and he's on the right path, but sometimes he wonders if he grew up too fast and missed out on the little things, all of the little things (haha, yeah right). Who is he kidding? Surely not himself, but sometimes he wonders if there's somebody else who takes the same road but he'll never know 'cause he walks the world alone. This is a story 'bout a broken boy with his headphones in just to block out the noise of everyone around him telling him the way to go. So he walks the world alone wondering if it gets better or if he's always gonna feel empty forever. So he gets lost tryna find another way back home as he walks the world alone, alone, alone. As he walks the world alone, alone, alone. Yeah, he walks the world alone! _ ” he finished, the song fading into a calm sea-breeze like sound as the tune changed.

When he looked up, he froze at the sight of Kenpachi standing at the open front door, a look of pure shock on his face. Screaming, Ichigo launched his stirring spoon at the Captain’s head, ducking below the counter in shame. He didn’t even see if the spoon struck the Captain or not. 

Evading the launched spoon, Kenpachi let out a deep chuckle, a smile coming to his face. “Looks like ya’ve been busy,  _ kitten _ .” he taunted. 

“Shut up! You didn’t see that!” Ichigo snapped, embarrassed. 

“Oh, believe me, I saw  _ all _ of it.” the Captain grinned, leaning over the counter as Ichigo stood up, now that he’d been caught. 

“I-I was just...cooking! I was cooking! And the song came on the radio! It’s not my fault!” Ichigo mumbled, face turning a right red. 

Kenpachi patted him on the head. “It was cute.” the Captain replied. 

Ichigo blushed harder as he passed the Captain a bowl filled with ramen. “What’s this?” the Captain asked, confused. 

“I got bored, and hungry, so I made some food. I hope you’re hungry.” Ichigo barked back, grabbing a bowl for himself and sitting down at the counter. 

“Thanks.” Kenpachi replied, taking a bite of the offered food. After a moment of silence, he turned to Ichigo with a big smile. “You’re a good cook. It’s great.” he complimented. 

“Th-thanks. I’m glad you like it.” Ichigo replied, cheeks starting to burn red once more. They ate mostly in silence, their chopsticks clinking on the bottom of their bowls as they scooped the noodles into their mouths. 

Kenpachi offered to stay in the kitchen and wash the dishes while Ichigo wandered back to his shelf of books and whatnot, examining the pictures. “You and Yachiru are close, right? Are you siblings?” Ichigo asked, picking up the picture of the duo sitting on a bench eating some kind of cold treat together. 

“Nah, not really. I met her a long time ago, and we’re kind of like siblings because we’ve been together so long, but we’re not really related.” Kenpachi replied from the sink. 

“Hmm. So, how old are you?” Ichigo asked curiously. 

“I...don’t really know. We don’t do birthdays here in Soul Society, because we live so long, as soul reapers. I think I’m a thousand, maybe a few years more?” Kenpachi pondered aloud. 

Ichigo chuckled. “You don’t know how old you are?” he asked. 

Kenpachi shrugged. “I haven’t had a reason to keep track. How old are  _ ya _ ?” the Captain asked back. 

“I’m...I can’t remember.” Ichigo replied, eyes going wide in surprise. 

“Then don’t pick on me for not remembering.” Kenpachi teased playfully. 

“I’m  _ not _ picking on you! It was just a question!” Ichigo exclaimed. 

Kenpachi turned away from the dishes and smiled, bending down to plant a kiss on Ichigo’s cheek. “I know. I’m just messing with ya, kitten. I like it when you’re all red in the face.” the Captain smirked. 

Ichigo blushed heavily, turning away to hide his face. “You’re such an ass.” he mumbled angrily, crossing his arms. 

Kenpachi leaned forward and buried his face in the orangette’s neck, his hot breath making Ichigo’s body shudder. “What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, sweat beginning to build on his forehead. He had never felt this hot before. 

“I smelt something. I wanted to check and see if it’s coming from ya.” Kenpachi replied, wrapping an arm around Ichigo’s waist. “Ya smell like strawberries, kitten.” the Captain added. 

Ichigo felt his stomach grow tight with some kind of unknown pressure. ‘Shit, not now!’ he growled internally, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. 

“Something wrong, kitten?” Kenpachi asked, lifting his head to look Ichigo in the eyes. The orangette was visibly sweaty and tense. 

“Um...I’m okay. It’s just…” Ichigo trailed off, looking down at the floor. Instinctively, he closed his legs a little tighter, in an attempt to muffle the smell. He looked up into Kenpachi’s eyes, lost for a moment in the concern shown in his features. 

“I think my heat just started.” the orangette blurted, blushing heavily. 

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. “Your  _ what _ ?” the Captain asked, confused. 

Defeated, Ichigo’s eyes swiveled to rest on the floor in embarrassment. “My... _ heat _ . Being part hollow, it tells others when I’m ready to mate.” Ichigo explained. 

“Is it a bad thing?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Yes! I mean...in Hueco Mundo, it is, usually. It’s...never actually happened to  _ me _ before.” Ichigo explained. 

Kenpachi was silent for a moment. “Well, we’re not in Hueco Mundo, and it’s happening when you’re standing next to  _ me _ , and it’s never happened before, so…” the Captain reasoned, raising an eyebrow at the orangette. 

“I...um...uh…” Ichigo stuttered, covering his face with his hands as his cheeks exploded in red. He felt the Captain’s hands moving to wrap around his wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. 

“I feel the same way, kitten.” Kenpachi grinned, carefully bringing his lips to meet Ichigo’s. Their kiss lasted several seconds, their breaths shifting to become synced with one another the more their mouths lingered. 

When they parted for air, Ichigo found himself being hoisted into the Captain’s arms, the man heading towards their shared bedroom. “Wha-where are we going? Where are you taking me?” Ichigo cried in surprise, legs dangling over the Captain’s arms as he grasped the man’s shikasho in alarm. 

Kenpachi grinned down at him as he pushed open the door to the bedroom. “I think ya know already.” he purred, gently setting Ichigo onto the edge of the bed. The Captain gently pulled on Ichigo’s hoodie until the orangette was sitting shirtless in front of him, his pale skin glistening with a slight layer of sweat. 

Carefully, the Captain pushed him backwards onto the bed, Ichigo’s back hitting the neat covers as the Captain settled on top of him, their eyes locking for a split second. “H-how far are we going to take this?” Ichigo asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Kenpachi ran a hand through his spiky hair. “How far do  _ ya _ want to take this?” he asked back. 

The orangette swallowed thickly, looking up at the Captain with glassy eyes. Reaching up, he ran a hand along Kenpachi’s jaw, nervously licking his chapped lips. “I-I want you. You and only you. Always and forever.” he replied. 

Kenpachi smiled, a genuine smile, his black eyes glistening with lust. “If ya need me to stop, just let me know, kitten.” he stated, shedding his shikasho. Carefully, he pulled at Ichigo’s pants, tossing them aside and leaving all their clothing discarded on the floor. 

Lowering his mouth to Ichigo’s neck, the Captain left a series of little bite marks and kisses along the orangette’s flesh, Ichigo’s hands wandering the extent of the Captain’s muscular chest, abdominals, pectorals, and whatever else he could get his hands on. 

“I love the way ya smell, kitten.” Kenpachi mumbled into Ichigo’s throat, biting down hard enough to leave a tiny bruise in the orangette’s flesh. Ichigo squeaked in reply, arching upwards against the Captain and mewling into his ear. 

“Oh, so ya liked  _ that _ .” Kenpachi smirked, licking his lips devilishly. The Captain trailed his tongue over sensitive flesh before biting down again, smiling to himself as Ichigo repeated the action. “I like that sound.” he grinned. 

Sneakily, he brought the orangette into a kiss, snaking his hand down between the orangette’s legs and pressed two fingers inside him while he was distracted. Arching upwards, Ichigo’s head lolled back against the bed, a gasp leaving his lips. “Ah!” he whimpered as sparks shot up his spine. 

Kenpachi grinned, mouthing along his throat as he pressed a third and fourth finger in, scissoring the orangette open. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he teased. 

Ichigo moaned into his ear, panting at the stretch. “I’ve never felt anything like it!” he exclaimed. 

Smirking, Kenpachi aligned himself with Ichigo’s entrance, pausing. “Ya sure ya want to go this far?” he asked. 

Ichigo’s chocolate eyes captured the Captain’s in less than a second. They were sparkling with lust, excitement, and  _ trust _ . “I’m yours.” he replied breathlessly. 

With that, Kenpachi shoved all the way in, Ichigo throwing his head back in ecstasy. Quickly enough, the Captain pulled two-thirds of the way out, snapping his hips forward to drive himself further inside the orangette with the next thrust. The process repeated faster and faster until Ichigo was being driven into the mattress, crying out in pleasure with each devastating blow. 

They’d been going for almost ten minutes when Ichigo felt his stomach grow tight with tension, every blow the Captain inflicted upon him punching a hole into his gut that sent stars swimming into his vision. “I-I c-can’t-” Ichigo gasped breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Kenpachi’s shoulders and his legs around the Captain’s hips. 

Just as the Captain felt himself getting close, he burrowed his face in Ichigo’s neck, searching for that sensitive patch of flesh that’d made the orangette mewl against him. Licking a thick strip against it, he felt Ichigo shudder against him. 

“K-ken-p-pa-ch-chi!” Ichigo mewled into the Captain’s ear, sending him over the edge. With a hard thrust, he shoved as far in as he would go, releasing with a roar. His jaws snapped forward onto Ichigo’s shoulder, burying his teeth deep into the orangette’s flesh, a burst of blood flooding his mouth as he filled Ichigo’s belly in three thick spurts, the orangette’s stomach swelling to the size of a small watermelon. 

Ichigo threw back his head, his mouth opening, only to release a sound of pure pleasure from his lips a mere second before he went limp in the Captain’s arms, passing out against the bed. 

Wiping blood from his lips, Kenpachi smirked, licking the excess blood from the orangette’s skin as he pulled up the covers and settled them over the duo, curling Ichigo in close to himself. “ _ Mine _ .” he growled into Ichigo’s ear quietly, planting a kiss on his forehead before promptly falling asleep. 


	9. Split

**Chapter 9: Split**

Ichigo awoke the next morning comfortably curled against a strong body. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find his face settled against Kenpachi’s bare chest, the giant-of-a-man’s arms wrapped around him to hold him close. Sighing in contentment, Ichigo smiled. ‘This is nice.’ he thought. 

His eyes wandered over to the curtains, where a figure stood, merely looking out the window. The figure wore a white shikasho, harbored a white version of his zanpakuto on his back, had white hair, and snowy skin. As soon as the figure noticed Ichigo was awake, it turned away from the window, glaring at him. 

“Morning, king.” the figure greeted. The face looked exactly like Ichigo’s own, but with black lips, black sclera, and golden irises. A creepy smile was on his face.

“Um, hi, Shiro. What’re you doing here?” Ichigo asked. 

Shiro moved to sit on the bed, giving the orangette an annoyed look. “Ya think I didn’t notice ya getting yourself stuffed last night?” the hollow asked, grinding his teeth. 

Ichigo gulped nervously. “Um, maybe? You were very quiet last night.” the orangette replied. 

Shiro scoffed. “Let’s go somewhere else. Ya don’t want to look crazy around the guy that’s currently holding your ass, do ya?” Shiro asked. 

Ichigo blushed instantly at the hollow’s statement. Quickly, he slipped out from underneath Kenpachi’s hold and made for the door, heading out into the living room. Yachiru hadn’t come home last night, so it would be quiet for some time, until she returned. Ichigo sat down on the couch and sighed, looking up at his hollow half as he flopped down on a chair. The chair began to depress, which signalled that the hollow wasn’t just in his head. 

“Um, Shiro? You aren’t just manifesting to me, are you?” Ichigo asked cautiously. 

“What do ya think? I had to wait for your dumb ass to wake up, so I could talk to ya.” the whitette replied. 

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before a realization hit him. “What the hell?  _ How _ are you manifesting outside of me? I thought you could only appear in my head!” Ichigo nearly shouted. 

“Shush, king! Don’t be so loud! I don’t want your giant-of-a-boyfriend to find me, yet!” Shiro barked back. 

Ichigo rubbed his head, confused. “Okay, okay. Let’s think. What happened  _ before _ you got thrown out of my head, or whatever?” the orangette asked. 

“Well, I was just sleeping, to be honest. Then, I woke up on top of him…” Shiro began before his cheeks flushed red and he abruptly stopped talking. 

“You woke up lying on top of Kenpachi?” Ichigo asked, confused. 

“Y-yeah. I could feel his spiritual pressure. He was really attached to both me and yourself.” Shiro replied. 

“Maybe...maybe because my spiritual pressure fully released, it took all the pressure off my body, and it gave you the ability to fully manifest in the real world? That makes sense, given the amount of pressure I have, and how much it takes a toll on my body.” Ichigo reasoned. 

“That could be it. We don’t have a way to tell for sure. What I’m really worried about is what  _ he’s _ going to do when he sees me. He’s never met me, let alone interacted with me before, other than beating the shit out of each other.” Shiro replied. 

“True. Maybe we can get you two familiar with each other.” Ichigo offered. 

“Oh,  _ no _ . I am not letting that alpha get anywhere near me. He may have fucked  _ you _ , but there’s no way he’s sticking that thing in  _ me _ .” Shiro growled. 

Ichigo sighed. “You’re basically me, Shiro. He’s not going to hurt you.” the orangette reasoned. 

“Like hell! I saw that mark! It looked painful as hell! There’s no way he’s doing that to me!” Shiro exclaimed. 

After a split second, the bedroom door opened and in walked Kenpachi. The Captain’s hair was somewhat of a mess, but he looked well-rested. “Morning, kitten.” he greeted. 

“Morning, Kenpachi!” Ichigo chirped back. 

As the Captain grabbed himself a cup of tea, he stood at the counter, looking down at the teapot. “Sorry I was so rough last night. I’m not used to small partners.” he apologized. 

“Ya should be sorry, ya jackass!” Shiro barked angrily, rising to his feet. 

“Shiro!” Ichigo cried in alarm. 

Kenpachi’s eyes swiveled to look at the pair of Ichigos looking at him, one monochrome and the other colorful. He picked up his cup of tea and walked over to Shiro, looking down at him with black eyes. “Who’s this?” he asked curiously. 

“Uh...this is Shiro. He’s my...hollow.” Ichigo explained. 

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. “Your... _ hollow _ ?” he echoed. 

“That’s fucking right! So, if ya think of sticking your dick in him again, you’re gonna have to deal with me shoving my zanpakuto so far up your ass that you’ll-” Shiro began before Kenpachi bent down and ruffled the whitette’s hair playfully. 

“I kinda like him. He’s cute.” Kenpachi smirked, sipping his tea. 

Shiro’s cheeks exploded in red and he began to yell and stomp around, ranting about the stupidity of alphas and whatnot. “So, what do we have to do today?” Ichigo asked as he made sure the hollow didn’t break anything. 

“Captain Mayuri wanted us to check in today. I’m sure he’s gonna be interested in... _ this _ .” Kenpachi replied, gesturing to the hollow stamping about, fuming his aggressions by muttering angrily. 

“I trust you. And if you trust him, I’ll go.” Ichigo replied.

“I get that he’s a bit handsy, but he’s a good guy. Oi, bunny! Let’s go!” Kenpachi called, heading to the door. 

“Who the hell are ya calling  _ bunny _ , ya prick?” Shiro snapped back, following the Captain and Ichigo out the door. 

The trio quickly headed to the Research and Development Department at the edge of the Seireitei, which symbolized more of a factory of some sort. Huge ventilation stacks rose from each corner of the metallic building, giving it a castle-like appearance. The building was shimmering in the morning sun, given that the majority of it was built from varying types of metal. 

The trio passed easily to meet Mayuri in his main lab, where he was usually found to operate. The twelfth Captain was bustling about, glancing at various charts and typing furiously into a large monitor when the trio walked in on him. “Oi, Mayuri, we’re here!” Kenpachi called in greeting. 

Mayuri stood quickly, casting the eleventh Captain an excited smile as he turned around from his chair. “Kenpachi, good to see you!” he greeted back. His black eyes swiveled to rest on Ichigo, scanning him greedily. “And Ichigo! Good to see you’ve recovered fully!” the scientist added. 

“It’s not just us today, Mayuri.” Kenpachi replied, stepping aside to reveal Shiro, who offered the scientist a frown. 

Mayuri’s eyes flicked back and forth from Ichigo to Shiro, comparing them silently. “Another version perhaps? How did this happen?” he asked. 

“Well, actually, this is Shiro. He’s my hollow part.” Ichigo explained. 

Mayuri looked partially confused, before a look of recognition passed over his features. “Ah, I see. Given that you have different parts, and this one assumes the majority, I assume this one can communicate with you on a mental level, yes?” he asked. 

“Y-yes! How did you-” Ichigo asked before Shiro cut in. 

“He knows because he segmented our spiritual pressure into specific percentages. I’m the majority of those percentages. And because ya use my power on a pretty-much-daily-basis, I’m the strongest of all the other parts.” Shiro replied. 

“You are indeed correct, dear hollow. Anyway, I believe I know how this happened. Ichigo here must have released a significant amount of spiritual pressure, which threw the entirety of his system off-balance. Given that the spiritual pressure wasn’t released from more than one part at once, you must have been engaging in some form of activity that forced you to use a single element of your spiritual pressure, correct?” Mayuri reasoned. 

Ichigo’s face lit up like a tomato. “Well, Kenpachi and I were…” he began before Kenpachi cut in. 

“Just show him, kitten.” Kenpachi ordered. 

Embarrassed, Ichigo slid his shikasho down his shoulder a bit, revealing the rather swollen claim mark. His blush spread heavily throughout his face, and he turned his face away, his eyes on the floor. 

Mayuri looked rather impressed at the sight of the marking. “Incredible! The sheer mixture of your spiritual pressures would’ve been enough to throw his physical system off-balance, therefore giving your hollow half enough of an ability to manifest as a physical presence. However...fixing this might be an issue.” Mayuri explained. 

“How do we fix it? The longer I’m out here, the longer I’m a target.” Shiro asked grumpily. 

“Well, if Ichigo carries a claim mark, then it would only seem natural that the second largest portion of his power should carry the same mark. I suggest-” Mayuri began before Shiro literally began to scream at him. 

“Fuck no! I’m not letting him do that to me! I’m never trusting an alpha, especially him! What makes you think I’ll let him do that, after everything I’ve been through?” the hollow screeched in alarm. 

Kenpachi reached down and grabbed Shiro by the back of his shikasho, lifting him into the air. The hollow thrashed and screamed in anger, tossing himself back and forth in Kenpachi’s grasp. 

“Listen here, ya little pipsqueak. Ya didn’t have anything to say when Ichigo and I agreed on our points of view. Given that ya didn’t speak up until it was over, I’m assume ya were content at the time. However, since ya’ve suddenly got an opinion about it now, I’m guessing you’re feeling left out, since ya two share a body and whatnot.” Kenpachi barked. 

Shiro shrank from the Captain’s words, curling in on himself. “H-he looked happy. All I want is for king to be happy, but I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if ya turned on us. Everyone turns on us, eventually. They throw us out, hunt us down, hurt us. I can’t trust anyone because of that.” Shiro replied. 

Smirking, Kenpachi patted the hollow on the head. “I get it now. You’re the actual omega part, right?” he asked. 

Shiro nodded, hanging his head in defeat.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya. You’re a part of him, and I’m gonna make sure neither of ya gets hurt that badly again.” Kenpachi promised. 

The hollow blushed as Kenpachi set him on his feet, gently kissing his cheek as he turned his attention back to Mayuri, who picked up his phone. “We’ve got a problem.” the scientist announced. 

“What’s up?” Ichigo asked. 

“A breach in the Seireitei. Another senkaimon attack, and they’ve got Vasto Lordes as guards this time. The Head Captain is calling everyone forward.” Mayuri explained. 

Ichigo looked to Shiro, smirking mischievously. “You up for some exercise?” he asked. 

Shiro cracked his knuckles devilishly, a demonic grin spreading across his face. “ _ Hell _ yeah.” he replied. 


	10. Fight

**Chapter 10: Fight**

When the quartet arrived on scene, it was chaos as far as the eye could see. The Captains of the Gotei 13 were scattered about the whole of Soul Society in an effort to combat the swarming hollows as they emerged from the senkaimon and flooded out into the various areas of their world, safeguarded by the Vasto Lordes that had joined their ranks, and the Arrancar that protected the gates. 

Arriving on the edge of the battlefield, Kenpachi glanced around at the various hollows and Arrancar, observing them mercilessly attack the soul reapers, forcing some to use their Bankai. “This is a mess.” he stated. 

“No shit.” Shiro replied, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder. 

“Are you going to go find Yachiru?” Ichigo asked curiously, gesturing to the wide-spread battlefield. 

“Probably. She’s usually not far when I show up. I’ll see ya two around, alright? Don’t kill each other.” Kenpachi ordered, flash-stepping off into the crowd. 

“Fuck you!” Ichigo and Shiro shouted after him. 

It wasn’t long before the duo found themselves approached by Grimmjow, the Arrancar having gone through some extraordinary healing process in order to be standing in front of them today. He emerged from the dust halfway across the battlefield, eyes glowing with rage as he approached the mirrored twins. “I thought you two would show up.” he offered. 

“Personally, I thought ya dead. After the beating we gave ya, I thought you’d be out for a lot longer than that.” Shiro teased.

“I didn’t think an omega had that much strength. I won’t let it happen again.” Grimmjow grinned. 

“You couldn’t beat us last time. What makes you think you can this time?” Ichigo asked, blocking as Grimmjow charged at him. The Arrancar’s claws slashed across his shoulder, drawing a little blood, but not much. Ichigo flipped the Arrancar over his shoulder, launching him into the air, making him a target for Shiro. 

“I’m a little more pissed off than last time!” Grimmjow smirked, twisting to the side as Shiro launched his zanpakuto at the bluette, aiming to cut into his hip. Bouncing off his hands, Grimmjow slid backwards a few feet as he recovered his stance. 

“ _ This _ time, I’m not stopping until you’re on your knees, begging.” Grimmjow added, launching forward and kicking Shiro in the face, following with a punch to Ichigo’s stomach, sending both of them tumbling into the dirt. 

Shiro grinned excitedly, licking his lips as he sat up. “Let’s see what ya got, bitch.” he taunted.

Grimmjow lifted the blade of his zanpakuto to his fingertips, sliding his hand along the flat side of the blade. The metal turned blue and the air around him began to shift, gathering spiritual pressure. “Grate! Pantera!” he exclaimed, smoke exploding around him. 

Ichigo and Shiro barely had time to dodge a well-timed blow as Grimmjow exited the smoke. Grimmjow’s body was now coated in a white armor, his body considerably more slender and cat-like. An armored crest was spread over his eyebrows, forming a helmet, with a type of bluish fur coating the tips of his pointed ears. His feet had transformed into large cat paws, his hands elongating into sharp black claws. A long tail extended from his rear down to his feet, and his mouth opened to reveal elongated canines

He sank to all fours, his armored tail flicking back and forth, expectant of an attack. Baring his fangs in an insane smile, he lifted his blue eyes to meet Shiro and Ichigo’s, sending off a wave of impossibly strong spiritual pressure to engulf their bodies at the same time. 

As the pressure collided with Shiro’s body, the whitette sank to his knees, panting hard. Sweat was gathering on his forehead, dripping to the ground with little plinking sounds. Ichigo’s hand was resting against his chest, his heart hammering in his ribcage. ‘He’s not playing around anymore.’ the orangette thought.

“ _ This _ is my Resurrección: Pantera. It allows me to fight with animalistic speed, strength, and agility. No opponent has survived after seeing me like this, and I doubt an omega like you can withstand it.” Grimmjow growled, his eyes narrowing threateningly. 

With a roar, he charged towards Shiro, claws bared for the attack. Shiro just barely managed to bring up his zanpakuto in time to block the blow, stumbling backwards with the force of the collision. “I’m stronger than ya think, jackass.” Shiro growled back, narrowing his own eyes. 

Grimmjow grinned playfully. “We’ll see about that.” he replied. 

Within a second, the Arrancar vanished, reappearing behind Shiro and slashing deep into his back. Shiro screeched in pain, his blood spattering the ground as the Arrancar slashed towards his chest, aiming to scar the front of his body as well. Ichigo quickly slid in to block the blow, his blade clashing with Grimmjow’s claws. “Shiro, are you okay?” Ichigo asked over his shoulder, concerned. 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Shiro muttered back, dashing around the orangette and slashing downwards, his zanpakuto arcing towards Grimmjow’s left thigh. The Arrancar ground his teeth in pain as Shiro’s blade cut through his hard shell, drawing blood and cracking the armor along his thigh. 

To counter, Grimmjow grabbed hold of Ichigo’s zanpakuto and tossed him to the side, lunging forward to take Shiro by the throat, slamming him against the ground roughly three times before lifting him into the air. 

As Ichigo slid backwards into a defensive stance, his eyes narrowed. “Put him down!” he snapped angrily. 

Grimmjow grinned as Shiro began to kick and thrash in his grip, yelling curses as the Arrancar’s grip only tightened on his throat. “Until he submits like the bitch he is, I’m not going easy on him. I’m going to enjoy beating him into the ground, breaking every bone in his body, until he feels the true power I’ve got over him.” Grimmjow smirked mischievously. 

Ichigo ground his teeth in frustration. Charging at the Arrancar, his zanpakuto over his head, he roared in anger. “I said: put him down!” he shouted. 

Grimmjow turned to shoot him an annoyed glance, shifting his stance so Shiro would take the brunt of Ichigo’s blade if he were to attack. Just barely altering his step, Ichigo’s zanpakuto slashed past Shiro’s side, Grimmjow’s fist colliding with his stomach with a loud crack. Ichigo was thrown backwards into the dirt, his zanpakuto flying from his hand and impaling itself into the ground. 

“There. Now that he’s dealt with for the moment, I can deal with  _ you _ .” Grimmjow purred, his blue eyes swiveling to lock with Shiro’s. 

“Fucker! Don’t ya dare hurt king!” Shiro growled, grinding his teeth. 

Grimmjow merely shrugged. “I’m not after him. I’m after ya. Don’t think I couldn’t smell the claim on him, but ya...you’re clean. You’re free for the picking.” the Arrancar smirked. 

“Fuck ya, ya bastard! I’m not letting some alpha stick his dick in me! Fuck off!” Shiro shouted in alarm. 

A wave of spiritual pressure shot through Shiro’s body, sending a paralyzing sensation through his spine. His muscles tensed up and his irises shrank to the size of pinpricks, fear beginning to creep throughout his body. 

“Can ya feel that, omega? The fear? The terror?” Grimmjow taunted, licking his lips. He tightened his grip on Shiro’s throat, enough to make the hollow gasp at the pressure. 

“L-let me g-go.” Shiro whimpered, clawing at Grimmjow’s arm, his fingernails doing no damage to the Arrancar’s armored skin. 

“ _ Beg _ .” Grimmjow ordered in reply. 

“Don’t do it, Shiro! He’s just going to hurt you!” Ichigo cried in alarm, watching as the hollow’s eyes became distant and empty, swiveling to look at the ground. 

Grimmjow hissed, baring his fangs to the whitette. “Say it.  _ Beg _ .” he repeated. 

“I-I want…” Shiro began, voice sounding hollow and weak. 

A smile came to Grimmjow’s face. “Yes. Tell me what ya want, omega.” the Arrancar purred excitedly. 

Shiro lifted his head and glared deeply at Grimmjow, golden irises expanding to their full size. “I want Kenpachi to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week!” the hollow screamed. 

A look of pure hatred crossed Grimmjow’s face, and the Arrancar pulled back his claw to slash Shiro’s throat. “Ya little bitch! You worthless, useless, utter piece of-” he began to scream, before a fist slammed into the side of his head, and he was sent flying through a solid brick wall. 

Shiro was launched into the air, crying out in shock, before he fell abruptly into a pair of strong arms with a thud. Looking up, his golden irises gazed into the face of a rather pissed-looking Kenpachi, who was glaring daggers at Grimmjow as he wobbly got to his feet, tossing rubble off his rather injured body. 

“K-kenpachi?” Shiro stuttered in shock. 

The Captain looked down at the hollow with concern-filled features, setting him on his feet before planting a firm kiss on his cheek. “Heya, bunny. Just making sure you’re alright.” he replied. 

Shiro stood frozen as Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto, watching as the Captain charged at the Arrancar with a furious roar. Ichigo ran to stand next to his mirror, shaking him to wake him from his trance. “Are you okay, Shiro?” he asked, concerned. 

Shiro’s eyes never left Kenpachi as the Captain fought the Arrancar, and eventually chased him back through the senkaimon, the cat-like hollow having had his tail severed by the hands of the man. “I-I’m...fine.” he replied quietly. 

As Kenpachi approached the two, Shiro looked up at the man with big eyes as he grinned in victory. “Well, that’s the last of them. That bastard was pissing me off, picking on the two of ya like that. How are ya, kitten? Ya okay?” Kenpachi asked, patting Ichigo on the head. 

“I’m good. I’m more worried about Shiro. He took a lot of damage from that cat-bastard.” Ichigo replied. 

As soon as the attention was on him, Shiro shrank under the Captain’s gaze. “I-I’m fine, really. Ya don’t have to get all concerned about me. I’m just a hollow after all.” he replied shyly. 

Kenpachi was silent for a moment before he grabbed hold of the back of Shiro’s shikasho, hoisting the hollow over his shoulder. With a grin, he turned to Ichigo. “Ya coming?” he asked. 

“Put me down! Where the fuck are ya taking me?” Shiro screamed in alarm, beating on the Captain’s back. 

“Ya think I didn’t hear what ya said, bunny? For the next hour, you’re all  _ mine _ .” Kenpachi replied, tossing Ichigo a charming wink. 

Ichigo chuckled as he fell in step beside the Captain, smirking as Shiro thrashed on his shoulder. “It’s not that bad, Shiro, I swear.” he offered. 

“Tell that to the bruises on your hips, ya bastard!” Shiro shot back. 

  
  


~ENDE


End file.
